A Normal Life
by Winged Miko
Summary: Despising Sesshomaru for being a joyless, rude, cynical ass Kagome decides it's her job to make him miserable. But how can she continue that if she's falling for him? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alas, I am working on several different stories at the same time. Bear with me if you like this story and I haven't updated for a while. Please don't flame me either, though I do find them quit amusing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Inuyasha.

Chappie # 1 A new Job 

Koga. Her unruly selfish boyfriend. He was taking Kagome out on a date at one of the most expensive restaurants in Tokyo. He thinks money can buy her love… Once he took her all the way to Kyoto just for lunch. Sure it was exciting to go to all these places without having to pay a dime but she just wanted some one who can spend time with her instead.

She was there, at the restaurant called Bridge Way. What a sight it was. So many flashy lights and music. It would have been mistaken for a nightclub if the newspaper didn't specifically note that it's one of the best restaurants around. There were reserved seats for Koga and her when they walked inside. Koga was known through out Japan as one of the coolest businessmen around. And unfortunately Kagome was his secretary. He was so persistent in asking her out every day. She was starting to get sick of it and one day just gave up and went out with him. Boy did he jump up and click his heels when she said yes to him.

They were inside the flashy restaurant. It was surprisingly a little bit classier then she expected. There was a very nice looking bar in the corner and the tabled were made of glass with sheer white lace coverings. The lights were low but not low enough to obscure your vision. There were waiters waiting by the table and every now and then they would refill your glass of water with out being asked. In the middle of the room was a dance floor where some of the couples danced. Kagome was walked over to a table near a window. The lights of Tokyo light up the dark black sky. It was a beautiful sight to behold.

Kagome leaned on her elbow and watched as Koga took a seat from across from her. She wanted so badly to wipe that smile of his face. The office rules were to never date a coworker. And yet here she is dating her boss. After she reminded him he fired her with no problem. She was so pissed off when he did that. Did he not think that she didn't like her job? It was easy and paid a lot. Now she has to go searching for a new job. Koga and his cocky smile… He could have any girl out there yet he chose her. She hated that he chose her. Though he is sometimes fun to be around but most of the time she was sick of how possessive he was about her. They weren't officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet and they never will be. Tonight was the night she had to break his heart.

Waiters brought red wine colored menus and they offered white grape wine. She had to have a drink before she went through with this. After all, he is her first date. She didn't understand why men were starting to find her interesting, she bets it's because she was seen with Koga. Koga admired Kagome's beauty at night.

"Koga, we need to talk." Came Kagome's starting line.

"Sure Kags, what's up?"

"Um, I think we shouldn't see each other anymore…"

"What! Why?" Koga jumped out of his seat and slammed his fist down onto the table. Kagome took a deep breath. She was expecting the 'why.'

"I'm sorry Koga but I just don't think that this will work out. I need someone to spend time with me. Not just someone who will spend money on me. Gomen nasai." Kagome pushed her seat out and headed for the exit all the while leaving a jaw dropped Koga behind.

It was dark out and a little breezy. It was quit refreshing really. Kagome wrapped herself in her shawl and stood at the edge of the sidewalk hailing at the cabs. Kagome was getting nowhere with this. _I wonder if lifting up your dress like in the movies will help…_ Kagome hiked up her knee length dress and what do ya know, a cab quickly parked next to Kagome. She thanked god that it worked. As Kagome reached for the handle of the cab door the other cab door also opened. A tall silver haired man stepped out. Kagome heard a faint 'thank you' from the man and he turned his head so his vision rested on her. _Hottie alert! Hottie alert! Damn!_

He was one of the most beautiful men Kagome has ever seen in her whole entire life. Very beautiful indeed. Kagome noticed that she was still staring at him and he at her. Kagome blushed and got into the cab and closed the door.

"Where to miss?"

"Washington ave. please."

"You got it." As the cab drove away Kagome contemplated about finding a new job. She couldn't go back to Koga cause that would just be too awkward for her. She did hear that there was an opening for a secretary job at the Taisho Company. She had to pay her bills; so far Koga has been paying the bills for her. Not that that was bad or anything.

Kagome woke up with a start. She took a quick shower and blow-dried her hair. She tied up her hair with a scrunchy and threw on a white sundress with small sunflowers lining the bottom. She slipped on her white flip-flops and was already out the door. _Shit! I forgot my resume. _Kagome ran back into the house and searched for her resume. She searched every draw in the house._ I knew I put it in here somewhere._ Kagome thought as she rummaged through her closet. And there it was, it stuck out from the bottom of her shoebox. It was a type of weird hobby Kagome has. She collects shoeboxes. Kagome rushed out the house and into the busy streets. It wasn't quit as breezy as it was yesterday; it was actually humid but not that sticky kind of humid. It was very sunny and bright out. Kagome walked along the sidewalk and took in the green scene around her. Japan was a truly beautiful place.

Kagome walked around Tokyo aimlessly. The tall buildings shaded her most of the time as she walked around. Until…_ What am I doing again? Oh yeah, I was looking for the taisho company!_ Kagome stopped near a bus stop and looked at the map. According to it the taisho company was at least three blocks away from her current location. Kagome walked the rest of the way to Taisho Company. It wasn't really that hard to miss, the company building had large letters on it that said 'Taisho Comp.' Kagome went through the rotating doors and walked up to the front desk.

"Hello, how can I help you today miss?" asked t he guard.

"Um, I came here for an interview for the secretary job opening."

"Hold on miss." The guard turned away from her spoke into a radio that hung by his shoulder. He turned back around and nodded towards her. She followed him to the elevator and stepped inside. It was a little weird as the silence engulfed them. When the door opened again he pointed towards another desk. Kagome made her way over to the other desk and the woman reading the newspaper brought it away from her face.

She blew out a large bubble from her gum and popped it.

"Yeah?"

"I'm here for the interview for the secretary job opening."

"Oh okay hold on so I can make sure Mr. Taisho isn't busy." The woman stood up and walked down a narrow hall and knocked on a large wooden door. It opened and she leaned in. When she came back she nodded to Kagome just as the guard did.

"Okay Mr. Taisho is ready for you. He's just right down that hall to your left." Kagome took a deep breath and walked down the hall while clutching her resume. She neared the door and knocked on it politely.

"Come in." said a smooth deep voice. Kagome shakily opened the door and stepped in. She closed the door behind her and bowed down.

"Sit." Commanded the voice. The chair that the man was sitting in was facing away from her and was faced towards the large window. Kagome sat down in front of the desk. The man's chair turned around and Kagome almost fell out of her seat anime style. It was beautiful man she saw last night. She wished she could have something more descent on instead of her sundress. It hardly seems like it 's appropriate office wear even if she doesn't work here yet.

"Good morning, your name?" If he remembered her from the night before then he surely wasn't showing it.

"I am Kagome Higurashi."

"Sesshomaru Taisho." He held out his hand and Kagome shook it. He had a firm grasp. _Kami his hands are so soft!_

"Did you bring your Resume Ms. Higurashi?"

"Oh yes." Kagome quickly held out her resume and the man took it from her hand. Inside Kagome's mind she lit a match and set her head on fire.

"Hmmm… well it seems you are more then qualified to be a secretary. Tell me… why do you chose to be a secretary when you can be teaching at Tokyo University?"

"Well, teaching is a very boring job, especially when you have to look after people my age. I rather be running errands and typing up papers by myself…" _Why's he asking me all these questions? Just give me the job all ready. I'm like a prodigy here, come on!_

The man sitting in front of her took all the sweet time in the world. His delicate eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes looked far away. Clearing his throat.

"Ms. Higurashi. You start here tomorrow. Gather any necessary supplies and be here by eight sharp." Kagome nodded, "You are dismissed." she got up and walked out the door. She couldn't believe she just got the job. When she got out side she jumped up and down. She looked up at the company building and saw that Mr. Taisho was looking through his window at the time she was being silly. He furrowed his eyebrows and walked away from the window. Kagome blushed and laughed to her self. And then she headed home.

When she got home there was a bouquet of flowers waiting by her door. She wondered whom they could be from. She picked up the roses and a card fell out. She picked up the card and read it.

_Dear Kagome, _

_Please take me back. I love you. I can't live another day with out you in my life Kagome. Since the first time I saw you it was love at first sight. Didn't you ever wonder why I kept on asking you out? I love you Kagome and that is all there is to it. Please take me back. You're my woman. _

_Koga_

"I should have known. Why is he still after me!" Kagome screamed. The door flung open and Sango stepped out.

"Why is who still after you?" Sango asked. Kagome buried her face into Sango shoulder and screamed. "Whoa! No screaming nears ma ear.(Read it like it's typed) You want both of my ears to go deaf?"

Kagome shook her head and told Sango the whole story of Koga.

"Stalker much?" Sango said.

"Yeah I know, you'd think he would just give up but this is Koga that we're talking about, he never gives up." Kagome huffed as she slouched on the couch cushions.

"Yeah, well it's not every day that some one proclaims their undying love to you Kagome… If you don't want him can I have him?"

"Aren't you getting married to Miroku?"

"Yeah but he's not this persistent, I like a man that knows what he wants."

"Miroku does know what he wants!"

"Yeah, just to get into my panties! And do you know how long he's been trying to get in them?"

"No."

"Well I bet he's just marrying me so that on the honeymoon he can finally get in them."

"Oh, well, he's not that insensitive is he?"

"Yes he is Kags."

**A/N:** Do you like the story? I'm not updating until I have at least 8 reviews. And no double reviews from the same person.


	2. First day on the job

**A/N: **So I see I have at least 8 reviews. This speculation makes me very happy indeed. Yes, yes…

**Chappie # 2**

**Winged Miko: **So every body, how do you like the set up so far?

**Koga:** Why'd I have to be the stalker, you know Kagome is already in love with me!

**Kagome:** What! I am so not in love with you Koga, you wish.

**Koga:** I do wish Kagome (gets up and walks over to Kags)

**Kagome:** W- what are you doing?"

**Koga:** nothing you need to worry about… (Pounces on Kagome's lap)

**Kagome:** Hey! Get off of me! SESSHOMARU!

**Sesshomaru:** What.

**Kagome:** Get him off of me!

**Sesshomaru**: get him off your self.

**Winged Miko:** Sesshomaru go help her!

**Sesshomaru:** No.

**Winged Miko:** Fine! You'll just find yourself missing something in the story, since I'm the author of the story you'll be missing Mr. Package!

Sesshomaru glares at winged miko and stalks over to Kags.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Inuyasha

First Day on the Job 

_BEEP! BEEP!_ Kagome's alarm went off at 5 o'clock in the morning.

"What the…" Kagome was flabbergasted. She reached up and scratched her bed hair, "I could have sworn I set the alarm to 7… oh well." Kagome stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. She took a quick shower and came out.

"Damn it. I forgot to bring a towel!" Kagome brain screamed. Kagome peeked open the door and looked through. Well there was nobody awake and roaming about. She just hopes that Miroku won't show up out of nowhere and see her. It was kinda cold too. Kagome wrapped her slippery arms around herself and dashed out the door. To late.

As Kagome headed to her room there was light in the kitchen. The fridge was open.

"That must be Miroku with his morning snack. Eep hide!" Kagome was about to dodge behind the couch when Miroku greeted her loudly.

"Kagome I'm surprised to see you aw---- wow." Miroku said as he stared at her naked body.

"Turn around, turn around!" Kagome shrieked.

"Are you sure?" Miroku grinned as he took in Kagome's form. _Definitely not better then Sango's._

"YES!" Kagome screamed this time. Out ran a sleepy Sango with a bat in hand. She swung it around blindly.

"Where, where is he let me get im." Sango yawned and walked over to the couch and fell asleep obviously oblivious to the whole situation. Kagome looked away from the couch and turned around to find Miroku staring at her chest. Kagome walked up to him calmly and gave him a hard smack to the head. He fell on his face and Kagome walked away to her room.

"It's too early for this." Kagome shook her head and pulled out her clothes. A pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt. Kagome rushed her clothes on and swashed on some chap stick. She ran into the kitchen and made herself some break fast. Miroku and Sango disappeared. Miroku must have brought her back their room upstairs. _Nothings better then starting your day off with some fresh OJ and buttered toast._ Kagome plopped down on the couch and enjoyed her breakfast. It was now 7 o'clock. She flicked the TV to channel 5 news.

**Kenchin:** _Thank you Sage, and for today's weather forecast it will be bright and shiny like yesterday. Over all there will be a few sprinkles and showers here and there around the northern regions. That is all for the weather. Back to you Sage._

**Sage:** Boy good thing we don't live in the northern region huh Kenchin? They always seem to get the worst of it. Anyways for today's other news there was a disturbance out side of Koga Corp yesterday afternoon. The leader of the company named Koga Akamatsu had a mental break down earlier with in the day. He was seen throwing things out of his office window angrily all the while yelling out the name 'Kagome.' No one was seriously injured but there were a few cases of minor injuries. It seems that the objects that were thrown out the window make contact with a civilian's head. There is no word on the victim's current condition.

**Kenchin: **Just now in…

"Weird…" Kagome turned off the TV and wondered about approaching Koga about this matter._ Nah. What a weirdo, creeps me out sometimes._

Kagome got up and threw the dishes into the sink and waited until the clock said 7:30. When the clock did say 7:30 Kagome left the house in a hurry and took the bus to her new job.

_I gotta go buy a car, maybe a nice BMW. A black one! I think I have enough money for one…_

Kagome stepped of the bus and into the building. Just as she reached the top floor she bumped into Mr. Taisho.

"1000 apologies Mr. Taisho, I didn't see you." Sesshomaru looked down on Kagome and nodded towards her.

"I see that you are prompt Ms. Higurashi." Kagome nodded with her head still bowed,

"Your office is to the right of mines. When you get there, there are a few memos to be typed and a list of errands on your desk."

"Yes Mr. Taisho I will get started right away." Kagome bowed and quickly walked away to where her office was. She opened the door and walked into the office. It was nothing to special, just the basics. A desk, a computer, a few writing utensils, a chair, a fern or two and dark drapes for the large window. It just needed a few of Kagome's touches and it would be perfect. Kagome set her purse down on her desk and explored the room a bit further. There was a coat rack, which was not needed anyways. Kagome sighed and looked at the things she was suppose to do. She almost fell over backwards when she saw what the 'few' memos were. There were at least 20 of them. And on the errands there were at least 50 errands she had to run. Did he think that she was a machine? Well she would show him. Kagome typed all the memos with in the hour. She spent the next two hours copying and sending the memos out. Next she had to do the errands. Most of them were just making calls. For the last three hours she spent making and canceling appointments with people and businesses. And now she's down to the last two errands. Typing up a report and getting Mr. Taisho------ lunch?

He wants me to get him lunch! He can starve for all I care! Argh! Well now I'm gonna take an extra long time typing up this report. Ha! Take that Mr. Taisho.

When Kagome was done typing up the report she decided that she should go ask Mr. Taisho what he wanted for lunch instead of going out and buying him soy sauce and sushi like she originally planned. Kagome walked to Sesshomaru's office and knocked quietly on the door. She heard a faint grunt and she walked in.

"Mr. Taisho? I'm done with the report," she waved the report and placed it on his desk, he didn't even bother to look up from his computer,_ I bet he's looking at porn!_ "May I ask what you would like for lunch Mr. Taisho." Asked Kagome like a good little secretary.

At that moment Sesshomaru did look up from his computer. He gave her a strange look and then looked at the 20-paged report, he picked them up and flipped through them. They were written in 9 print font.

Never had his secretaries ever asked him what he would like for lunch before. It's a minor thing to be grateful for but still he couldn't go another day with eating sushi with soy sauce. That was the reason why he fired his last secretary, though she wasn't as nearly as good a secretary like Kagome is during her first day.

"Get me anything except sushi with soy." Sesshomaru waved his hand in dismissal.

Kagome waited for a few minutes for 'the boss' to give her his order but it came to late. She was all ready irritated. When he did finally give his order Kagome thought that she should just get him a plate full of sand and Koi fish (with soy sauce) for him to eat but she didn't want to get fired on her first day. Then he waved his hand at her like she was his little lap dog.

There is nothing I hate more them people who think I'm their servant. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! He can't just dismiss me like I'm some dog! You better watch out Mr. Taisho because if you don't I just might accidentally slip something in your food. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!

"Yes Mr. Taisho, I will be back with your lunch in 20 minutes." Kagome bowed and turned her back to leave. She felt as if Sesshomaru were staring at her back. In truth he was contemplating on what his secretary was like. Was she always this good mannered? Maybe he should test her limits.

"Ms. Higurashi, you did the work faster then I expected. I do hope that you did everything right, if not then you're the not right person for this job." Sesshomaru coldly said.

That did it. Kagome turned rigidly around to face the cold stoic faced man behind her. You could tell that she was angry. She tried to put on a calm demeanor but her anger was seeping through her voice. "Mr. Taisho… you said your self that I, Kagome Higurashi, am more then fit to work as your secretary. Do not turn around and tell me that I worked to fast, I typed and sent your stupid memos, and I did the 50 something errand that were on my desk! Just because I did them fast doesn't mean I didn't do a good job. Quality is better then quantity am I not right? I could be teaching at Tokyo University for Kami sake! I am a hell of a lot smarter then you give me credit for." Kagome scolded and yelled at him at the same time like a teacher to a child. Her boss stared and then furrowed his eyebrows at her. That was the only expression she has ever seen him with so far. He looked like the type who would always keep a poker face on.

Kagome turned once again and stormed out the office slamming the door behind her. Wow, I can't believe I just did that. I am so totally gonna get fired. Damn it! Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? Kagome wondered and left the building. She went to the nearest restaurant and ordered some oden for herself. She still had to order something for her boss. Damn. Kagome looked through the menu and found vegetable rice with a side of stake and fried shrimp would do for her 'master.' When she was done ordering she headed back to the office. She went all the way back to the top floor and barged into Mr. Taisho's office. He looked up and Kagome gently set his lunch in front of him then she walked out of his office and back to her own office that awaited her arrival.

She was done with all her work. Now what can she do to occupy the time she had left? _Oh well, Might as well check my mail…_ Kagome got on her computer and went to her mailbox at  She only had 1 new piece of mail. _Hm… I wonder who this could be from? I don't know anybody by the name of alebik do I? The name sounded familiar… Wait that Sango's! I wonder what prank she wants to pull now._ Kagome opened up her oden and began to nibble on it. Her eyes glazed over and she drooled.

"Oh… so good." Kagome's mind said as the scent of oden permitted the air. As she aimed the mouse on the link that said open Mr. Taisho came into her office. She clicked. What popped out of the screen was unnecessary. It was a picture of Sango's huge ass all up in the picture. You couldn't even see that it was Sango, the only way that Kagome could tell was the pair of Levi jeans that Sango was wearing. Her one and only brand. When the picture came into view on the screen, spam popped up and came in like confetti sprinkling the screen. Many of the pop ups had the name 'Kagome' flashing across the screen.

"Ms. Higurashi I have brought more paper work that has to be---- Ms. Higurashi? Is that your rear on the screen?" Mr. Taisho asked while furrowing his eyebrows.

Kagome whipped her head up to see her boss standing over her shoulder looking at the computer screen. Kagome jumped out of her seat, almost spilling her precious oden, and faced her boss with a deep blush over her face.

"No! No! No! No!" Kagome waved her hands frantically in front of her and shook her head erratically as if these motions would help.

"I see, I'll leave these papers on your desk and leave you to your previous work…" Mr. Taisho glided gracefully out the door and Kagome was left staring after him. _How ironic is this! Wrong place, wrong time. Now he thinks I'm a total loser posting by butt up on the screen! Wait until I get home Sango! Mark my words, I will get you!_ Kagome fell back onto her seat and looked at the pages and pages of work she had to finish before eight o'clock. It was a lot of work, more then what he gave her before!

As Kagome arrived home well after dark she headed straight up stairs. Punching the door open Kagome yelled at Sango.

"Sango! What the hell is your problem, you can't send those types of pictures to me while I'm at work." Sango looked surprised and fell off the bed.

"What pictures? I send you a lot of pictures. Which one wasn't I suppose to send?"

"The one with your fat ass in the screen. Thanks to you my boss saw it and he thought it was me. Now he probably thinks I'm some kind of perverted weirdo who posts up images of myself on the web," Kagome exaggeratedly pulled her hair and flopped down on Sango's bed face first, "What am I gonna do now?" Kagome whined

"What do you mean, I didn't send you any pics of myself… Oh…" Sango had something like a thought dawn across her face.

"Did that picture have the Levi jeans that you bought me for Christmas in it?"

"Yeah, so what."

"That wasn't a picture my ass Kagome. That was a picture of Miroku trying on my jeans. I had to send it to you. I'm sorry." Sango gave an apologetic look while Kagome looked up with a face of disgust.

"What the heck?"

**A/N:** Are you loving it so far my ladies and gentlemen. If you are loving it then send me one review telling how much you love it.


	3. Stalk me if you can

**A/N**: did you like it so far guys? I know I did. Though I can't think of anything else right now for the story. I'll just make up things while I go along.

Chappie # 3 

**Kagome: **So uh, Winged miko? Are there gonna be any lemons?

**Winged Miko: **Why yes Kags, why would you ask?

**Kagome: **Well if there are gonna be any then please don't make it with Koga. He grosses me out to much.

**Koga: **Kags, how can you say that! I love you. (Koga gives a struggling Kags a bearhug)

**Sesshomaru: **…

Winged Miko shoots a glance over to Sesshy and grins. She quietly stalks over to him with a stick in hand.

**Winged Miko: **Wind Scar! (Winged miko begins swacking Sesshy in the arm with the stick and calling out Wind Scar every time she does it)

Sesshy grimaces and grabs the stick out of her hand and breaks it in half.

Winged Miko sulks and walks away.

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Inuyasha

Stalk me if you can 

Kagome has been working at the office for about a week already. There were so many interesting people there. There was Bonkotsu. He was the computer guy and there was the front desk secretary Haru san. Kagome really enjoys talking to her. She always had the latest gossip about people. She even told Kagome why the last secretary was fired. It was because Mr. Taisho's secretary was making way to many advances towards him way to many times to count. And Mr. Taisho didn't care for that so the logical thing he did was fire her. "She had to have her ass actually hauled out because she wouldn't leave, Kagome san."

It was a hot morning and Kagome had to first cool herself off so she ran into the nearest restaurant and bought herself a refreshing smoothie. She knew for a while now that there was a black car following her everywhere she went for the past two days all ready. She knew that she shouldn't have but she wore skimpy office clothing just to see what would happen. Was he a stalker or rapist? She really didn't want to find out but she was a naughty girl when it came to following the rules of society. For instance today she was a wearing a white uniform shirt with the collar high up and with both sleeves cut off, there were three buttons unbuttoned and it slightly but still modestly showed off her well-rounded chest. She was also wearing very flirty black slack caprice with black flip-flop sandals. Boy did she pick the right day yesterday to get a pedicure or else her feat would have been an unbearable sight to behold!

She started swing her hips as she got closer to the office building that she was now entering just to tease her stalker. (Poor naive Kagome) As she entered the building through the rotating doors the car that followed her stopped in front of the building for what seemed hours and then drove away. Kagome sighed in relief as she peeked over the corner of the door and saw the car drive away. She hurriedly ran up five flights of steps to the office were her boss and others worked._ It's much easier to take the elevator…_ When she reached the top floor she opened the door and slipped in unnoticed. She tiptoed to her office making sure she didn't make a sound so that her boss wouldn't catch her coming in late. Kagome neared her door and turned the knob slowly. She slid the door open slowly and just her luck her door needed some oiling. It loudly creaked and Kagome froze with a contorted face of surprise and worry. Her body was motionless as her hand stilled on the doorknob, she watched and listened for her boss's door to open and for her boss to come out and yell at her for being late. No one was coming.

Kagome sighed in relief since she did not hear any familiar footsteps come near her. Her chin dropped to her chest as she let out another sigh, this time defeated as he saw her boss waiting patiently for her in her office. In. Her. Chair. "Uh, Konichiwa Mr. Taisho, nice weather we're having aren't we?" Kagome breathed out a nervous laugh but Mr. Taisho looked as bored as ever with her.

"Ms. Higurashi. If you can't arrive on time to work then I don't see how you can get all your work done unless you are slacking off…"

"I do not 'slack' off Mr. Taisho."

"Then why have you been late for the last two days already?"

"Mr. Taisho, I mean no disrespect but… I have been freakin stalked for the past few days and it's not easy trying to sneak around my stalker!"

"Then call the police." Sesshomaru said with an emotionless voice made of ice. Kagome couldn't believe her boss offered health care for this stupid job of hers and not care about her physical health or mental health. What was the health care for if her didn't care about his employee's health!

"I can't."

"Explain."

"I think I might know who it is and I don't want him to go to jail…"

"Then it your problem not mines. Now there are several memos I need to be typed and I have some errands that I want you to run. After your done with the first memo get me a coffee. You know how I like my coffee."

"Yes Mr. Taisho," she said with slight boredom tracing her features and voice, "you like your coffee black."

"Good. Get to work."

"Yes, Mr. Taisho." With that her boss left the room swiftly. Kagome admired his grace for a man. He was oh so very graceful; he's the type of man who never stumbled, not even when he was a child. It was hard to imagine him as child, he was just so grown and… COLD! But man did she hate his attitude towards her and the others. He always thinks he's so high and mighty, she should cut him down to size, maybe slip some ruffies into his drink. Make him fall face first into his coffee or something. That would teach him. Though her boss is an intimidating man in many eyes, but not in hers. Since the first day she met him she knew she'd have some problems with him. And she was right. He has managed to get on her nerves more then Miroku did. Did that mean something? He will always be a brat in her eyes. A really large handsome brat. A really handsome brat who got under her skin like the loser he is…

"Yeah well go kiss my ass!" Kagome yelled well after her boss closed the door. Suddenly the door swung back open. "Excuse me Ms. Higurashi?" Taisho Sesshomaru asked when he heard her faint yell from behind her door.

"Uh, um, nothing!" Kagome jumped into her seat and quickly shuffled through papers, anything to avoid Mr. Taisho's narrowed eyes. He left and shut the door again but slowly this time. He wanted to see if she would say something else.

The rest of the day passed by quickly by Kagome's terms. The day had been so boring that the day seemed to have sped up for her. The only thing she had left to do on her list of errands was to set a meeting between another business owner----- Koga? Kagome began to panic at the thought of meeting up with her ex boyfriend again after she let him go a week before. Kagome got up from her seat and headed towards her bosses office. Knocking on the door she hear the faint call on 'come in.' And she did.

"Mr. Taisho, may I ask why you are setting up a meeting between Koga Akamatsu?" Kagome questioned him. She tried not to let the anxiety slip through her voice but she was too nervous to hold it back.

"I am planning to join my company with one of the other large companies and Koga I am taking into consideration. Do you want me to explain anything else?" he asked her sarcastically. Kagome mumbled a 'no' and then left to go set up the meeting between her boss and her former boss/boyfriend.

Kagome went right to work when she got to her office. She sat down and dialed Koga corps number. _Ring. Ring._

"Koga corp, how may I help you?" a female voice asked on the other line. Kagome wondered if her boss was head over heels for this one now.

"Uh, this is the secretary of Mr. Taisho, the owner of the Taisho company. I would like to speak with your boss so we can set up a meeting for business."

"Yes ma'm, please hold as I patch you through to Mr. Akamatsu's personal line."

"Arigato."

As Kagome waited she felt nervous, she was a wreck basically. She just hoped that Koga wouldn't realize it was her that he was talking to.

"Moushi, moushi, Koga Akamatsu speaking."

"…"

"Hello?"

"Oh! Ah yes. Mr. Akamatsu this is Mr. Taisho's secretary speaking on behalf of Mr. Taisho. Mr. Taisho would like to set up a meeting between you and him for the business of joining companies Mr. Akamatsu. When would you like to set up the meeting sir?" Kagome rumbled in a deep voice.

"Kagome is that you?" _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Just try and play it off Kagome. Just try and play it off._

Stumbling and coughing all at once, "E excuse me Mr. Akamatsu?"

"Kagome I know it's you, stop pretending."

"Crap." She mumbled into the phone.

"What was that?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing! So when would you like to set up a meeting Mr. Akamatsu."

"Please Kagome lets not use any formalities between us. After all, we are still friend aren't we?"

"Uh, yeah… I guess."

"Now about that meeting. Set it up for Tuesday around 1 okay. And how about we go out to eat after work Kagome?"

"Well I don't know Koga…"

"It's just lunch between two friends."

"Fine, okay! Next week then. Good bye Koga."

"Good bye Kagome Higurashi." On the other line Koga smiled a wide smile. Once again he will be reunited with his love.

"Man! I sure as hell will probably stand him up anyways so no need to worry about it." Kagome hung up the phone and proceeded down the hall to tell her boss the day and time of the meeting.

"Yo! Boss man, the meeting has been set up for next week Tuesday at 1. Don't be late!" Kagome sang. She liked being rude to her boss; unlike the others he seemed to like her. She has heard many stories about him being the coldest person in the world but she couldn't see why, well she lied. Of course she can see why. She yelled and dissed him for the past week and he did nothing but ignore her of yell back and he didn't fire her. That must mean something if her ass isn't out of the building yet.

"Do not call me 'yo' call me by my title as reminder that I am your boss little woman."

"I am not little, I'm just svelte." Kagome pouted and crossed her arms.

"Get out of my office!" Sesshomaru began losing his patience with her. Even though he has put up with her shenanigans so far his patience was hanging loosely by a thread. If she continued to talk that way then he just might be forced to fire her or do something else…

"No!"

"Yes!" Sesshomaru slammed his fist down on his desk and stood up out of his seat. The chair fell back and Sesshomaru frowned at Kagome.

"Ms. Higurashi, keep treating me with disrespect and I will be forced to humiliate you."

"Yeah right like you would. How will you do that, look at my naked baby pictures?" Kagome asked sarcastically to Sesshomaru.

"No." Sesshomaru reached into his desk and punched a button. With in a second Kagome heard her boss call his guards from the first floor. "We have a slight disturbance up in my office Hiten, if you would be so kind as to escort Ms. Higurashi out the building… make sure you _drag_** her** out." Sesshomaru smirked at Kagome whose jaw dropped. As soon as she closed her mouth she opened it again to tell off her boss but she quickly cut off by the two guards who grabbed onto both of her arms and dragged her off.

Kagome was stunned to say the least. She literally being dragged out of the building. Through out the office there were whispers and Kagome blushed deeply. Why did she have to get herself into this situation? Kagome brooded as she was dragged out to the street and the smiling and smirking guards walked back into the building.

**A/N:** Poor Kags, taking advantage of Sesshomaru and then getting hauled out of the building. She must be embarrassed, I know I would be. Please send me reviews. And read my other stories if you're reading this a/n.


	4. Kiss and pay

**A/N:** I have been on writer's block for my other stories that I am writing and boy is it frustrating. I have had no inspiration. Once I write down the first chappie in a quick inspiration spree, the rest I have caput for… Some please inspire me!

**Chappie # 4**

**Koga:** Kagome, tell me the truth… do you think that mutt face looks better then moa?

**Kagome:** Yes, why yes I do.

**Koga:** What!

**Kagome:** You told me to tell the truth Koga!

**Koga:** It couldn't have hurt to lie just a little bit. But I still love you Kags, no matter what.

**Kagome:** Ew! And Barf!

**Sesshomaru:** …

**Winged Miko: **Well, yeah, so… Give me a big hug Sessho!

Sesshomaru's eyes widen and slowly he gets up and walks out of the room and into the kitchen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

Kiss and Pay 

Sputtering in shock Kagome stood frozen in her spot in front of the building. Looking up to one of the office windows she spied her boss, Mr. Taisho, smirking down at her. _Probably looking down my shirt. Hentai! Looks like the type that would._

Kagome turned around and stomped her way home. "I can't believe that baka! He threw me out of the building that _I _work in! I should sue his ass for harassment." Kagome thought evilly. Kagome got home and sank onto the floor unsure of what to do. It was still bright and light out so it was safe to assume that she was out of work early all thanks to her boss. Kagome looked over to the staircase that led upstairs, Sango and Miroku's part of the house, and still wondered profusely.

"Might as well go party!" Kagome said finally. Kagome hopped up and ran to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dried herself off slowly as she thought about what club she should go to.

"Brand spanking clean!"

Kagome wrapped the towel around her chest and tighter tucked it under her arm so as her towel would fall off and accidentally show off her unmentionables incase Miroku decided to come home early.

"Where should I go?" thought Kagome once again. There were many clubs in Japan and all of them were good. But for tonight she would like to just…. Chill. Kagome headed towards her room to find something to wear. She pulled out a pair of baggy black sweats and a plain tight black tube top. After putting lotion on she threw on her clothes and went to work on her hair.

She took her dryer and proceeded to dry her long wet locks of hair. When she was done she tied up her hair in a high ponytail and spread some lip-gloss over her pink pouty lips. She stood in front of the vanity in her room and admired herself.

"Not bad…" Kagome said to herself while nodding. She was nothing special, so was the color black. But when the color black and her mix it's a different story. What a night it was going to be for Kagome. Something unexpected was going to happen…

Kagome was ready. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door swiftly. As Kagome wandered aimlessly outside hundreds upon hundreds of clubs were partying the night away.

"Where the hell do I find a good club around here?" Kagome asked herself. She walked around the streets and before she knew it the sky grew darker and the night chiller. Kagome walked around the breezy streets of Japan and ended up in front of a club called Rin. There wasn't much of a line and there was a lot of music blasting out of the door whenever someone left the door ajar. Kagome walked up to the door and the bouncer nodded in approval. Kagome slowly walked through the door and the loud music almost knocked her off her feet. Walking up to the bar a cute red headed boy almost her age, maybe a bit older, asked her what she wanted for a drink.

"What cha want?"

"Could I get a 'sex on the beach' with some lime?"

"Sure cutey, anything for you. It's on the house." Said the cute red head.

Cute? Cute? Who is he talking to? Me? So many questions yet none answered… Oh my Kami he said I was cute! Man I love being called cute…

Sitting down on the stool Kagome decided to dance on the dance floor once she had her drink.

"Your drinks coming your way pretty lady." The man slid her drink down the table and Kagome caught it before it fell off the edge. Kagome thanked him and turned back to observe her surroundings. The club was pretty big. It had tall glass pillars filled with water around the room. Bubbles were blowing about everywhere. The tile floor was lit up with neon lights; the lights flickered on and off giving the impression of involuntary blinking. Fog spewed out from the ceiling and floated about while people danced through it. It was definitely a cool nightclub. Kagome gulped down the drink and then set it down and headed for the dance floor. She felt kinda woozy after her drink. She had to go dance it off.

Kagome grabbed the nearest stud and pulled him towards the dance floor. She wildly shook her body and twisted her hips to the music. She was a pro at dancing. She just might go for a dancing career in fact.

Sesshomaru looked around. He definitely wanted to have some fun tonight. It was his first time in weeks that he has actually had time to party. After hiring that new secretary he had to stay later at work just to torture her with useless papers and phone calls. It was worth getting her pissed off. But now, it was late at night and it was time to party. Now only if he could find a girl to dance with.

Out of nowhere Sesshomaru was snatched up by a woman and literally dragged down to the dance floor. The music was booming and the beat made you want to move your legs.

Her body… it's beautiful.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman in front of him. He couldn't see her face as she swung her hair around too much but he could tell she had a body any woman would die for. It had all the curves in the right places. She had a nice round butt and a small waist. Black was his favorite color and she was wearing it. She was a wild dancer indeed. She twisted her hips to the music and seductively moved it back and forth; Sesshomaru had eyes only for her belly.

He had to get to know her a little better. Sesshomaru inched closer to her body and wrapped a hand around the slope of her waist; it was so small compared to his large hands. Pressing her body against his he moved his hips back and forth with her. He could feel the electricity running through him and her. They had a connection, he knows it, and she knows it. Breathing on her small body he wanted to take her there on the dance floor. His thoughts of her were highly inappropriate all until she looked up into his eyes.

Literally time froze for them both. The woman in his arms jumped back from him and he from her. "You!" they both yelled in unison.

Walking over to the bar both sat down. It was time to explain themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she fumed.

"Why are you here?" asked Sesshomaru back coldly.

"I asked you first!"

"I asked you second."

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"What doesn't make sense is you."

"Shut up!"

"No."

"You make me so angry some times, if you wasn't my boss I'd have killed you by now."

"Would you like me to fire you so you can 'kill' me?"

"Just shut up! I'm trying to have a good time here and here you are messing it up."

"…"

"Cat got your tongue?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome's lips as they moved back and forth. They were so lush and pink. So enticing.

_Whoa what the hell am I thinking? I can't think about Kagome like that…_ Kagome stared at her bosses face. He seemed confused as if he couldn't process what she was saying to him.

"Hello?" Kagome waved her hands in front of his face to catch his attention. He still looked off into space. What a dazed look he held. Kagome wondered what could be more interesting then this 'conversation' they were having. She couldn't blame him; most people did say that she was dull, very dull. But at night she was a wild cat, no one would mess with her because she would beat someone's ass in a second. Kagome was getting tired of this, she had only one thing to do… she smacked him in the forehead. As quick as lightening Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked huskily. He wasn't angry, Kagome knew that, but he had something gleaming in his eye. Did her ice prince of a boss feel frisky tonight. _Eeeeeeewwwwwww!_ Thought Kagome. She hated the thought of getting frisky with this dreaded man. She despised him with all her heart. He just got on her nerves so much.

"Let go of my hand you hentai!" Kagome yanked at her wrist but his grip only got tighter. Before she knew what happened, lips locked and bodies pressed. What the heck was going on?

_Man this is going to awkward tomorrow morning at work…_ Kagome thought. It's been five seconds already, she had enough of mister icy. Kagome pushed away her bosses hungry lips.

"Ugh! Kisama nani o suru! (What the heck are you doing bastard)" Kagome yelled in an angry voice. She couldn't quit believe her icy boss that she despised with a passion kissed her.

"You wanted it." Her boss replied narrowing his eyes. He whipped his lips and turned from her. Kagome continued staring at his back. Did he think that he could just get away with kissing her and then walking away a free man? Huh, not while she's alive, walking and breathing. He's going to pay for placing his lips on hers.

"Yeah right! Who would want anything from you!" Kagome retorted. She was so pissed. Her boss said that she wanted it. She wasn't the one staring at his lips, which she noticed her boss was doing before he kiss her. How disgusting.

"Plenty of women would love for me to kiss me, just be grateful you get to experience it." He replied as he folded his arms in front of him. _What a snotty jerk!_ "I'll show him, I'll show him good. Time to kick some ass…" thought Kagome evilly. She had a plan, and Sesshomaru was going to pay. You just can't kiss Kagome and get away with it.

"Well this woman is particularly ungrateful with your sloppy kissing! Do you think you can just degrade my mouth and walk away happily," Kagome began as she poked at Sesshomaru's chest, "You might as well be sending mixed messages and I don't appreciated that!" Kagome faced steamed and she did the unthinkable. Lifting up her fist she swiftly right hooked Sesshomaru across the face.

"Shi ne! (die)" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. His calm demeanor did not slip but his eyes noticeably widened a centimeter or two. Narrowing his eyes and lifting a hand up to his cheek he touched the place she dared to hit him at. Man did it sting. She had a powerful hook punch.

"Don't ever do that again." He said coldly as he turned away from her and walked right out of the club. Kagome helplessly glared at the back of his head hopefully trying to burn holes there. It didn't work. Kagome looked down at her hand. She shook it and hissed. He had a hard head or cheek, however you want to put it.

Yeah! That what you get! Take that! Oh yeah, that's right, go Kagome, go Kagome… I should do this again sometime. But if I do then I might get fired… I wonder what will happen tomorrow, feh, he'll probably just pile me up with some work again thinking I won't finish it. Oh well.

Just as Kagome thought she had large piles of work waiting for her on her desk the next morning. "Damn it! It's only Wednesday! Why? Why? Why me!" Kagome cried out dramatically. This just wasn't gonna be her day, she could tell. She quickly finished the work off before 1 o'clock. She couldn't wait until Saturday came. Rushing over to Sesshomaru's office she place the 60 paged report on his desk.

**A/N:** Being Sessho's secretary must suck huh? Ja ne.


	5. The Oreo man

**A/N:** I have been posting up so many stories and haven't even finished all the other ones yet. I am so totally getting flamed up the ass!

Chappie # 5 

**Winged Miko: **So Sessho…

**Sesshomaru:** Don't call me that.

**Winged Miko:** What ever. Any ways, what kind of conditioner do you use to keep your hair all soft silky and shiny?

**Sesshomaru:** … (Narrows eyes)

**Kagome:** Ah come on. Tell us Sesshomaru. Please, please, please, please, please, please, puuuuullllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeee!

**Sesshomaru:** Shut up

**Koga:** Don't tell my woman to shut up! I'll kill you!

**Sesshomaru: **I'd like to see you try.

**Winged Miko:** Boys, boys. No fighting over me. It's embarrassing.

**Sesshomaru and Koga:** Who would want to fight over you!

**Winged Miko:** Ouch!

**Kagome:** (giggles)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

The Oreo Man 

"I'm done with all the work." Kagome said plainly. She stared at the back of Sesshomaru's head. He swiveled his chair around and revealed the bruise she gave him last night. Ouch! Kagome stared and stared at the black and blue spot blankly. _What am I supposed to do! Ah fuck! I hope he didn't see it yet. Stupid! Of course he saw it. Kami help me! Man do I feel guilty… Maybe I should apologize to him. Nani! He should apologize to me! What the hell am I thinking about apologizing to him when he attacked me with his lips, not that I would mind if he did it again… eewwww! I can't believe I just thought that._

"Is there something interesting that I should know about?" he grunted and narrowed his eyes menacingly as a warning about her thoughts.

"Uh… About last night…" Kagome began and stuck her index finger on her chin. "Forget about it." Sesshomaru said shortly after. "No! I won't forget about it! You did something that was extremely inappropriate and I plan on talking about it with you." She shook her index finger at him with that it silenced Sesshomaru completely

"I'm sorry that I punched you Mr. Taisho. Violence is never a way to solve things," Sesshomaru snorted at that comment, " But what happened last night was totally unexpected and if I had known what you was about to do then I would probably have not acted the way I did," continued Kagome with a blush, "Any ways we were probably to drunk to even know what we was doing so I suggest that we try not to reenact that stunt again."

"I agree.' Said Sesshomaru. _She acted as if I wanted to kiss her. I probably did…what is it that makes me so attracted to this defiant woman. Maybe that's it. She is defiant. Many just bend to my whims but she does not so easily. Maybe that's why I am attracted to the crazy oona…_

"Well anyways I'm gonna leave so if you need me I'll be in my office." Kagome said as she left her bosses office. Closing the door behind her she sank down to her knees. "Wow, that was easier then I thought it would be. I thought there would be a lot more cursing and flinging objects around." Mumbled Kagome. She got up and dusted her knees off. It's time for a coffee break. "Haru san! How are you today?' Kagome inquired loudly just to get on her bosses nerves. "Kagome chan! I've been good. So… want to hear the latest hot gossip?" Kagome nodded towards Haru and she motioned for Kagome to lean in closer to the desk. "Well Kags, the thing that's going around involves you so do you really want to know?" Haru asked. Kagome nodded viciously and Haru continued with the 'hot' gossip that involved our beloved Kagome. "Well there's this thing going around that you and the boss man are going out." Kagome gave a surprised grimace and felt a little nauseated.

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard of in my life Haru san… Who would want to date our boss? He's so annoying."

"Ah but Kagome chan, many women are head over heels for him. I'm mean come on he's totally hot and you can't say he isn't."

"Yeah but he's annoying I generally don't base much on looks alone. I'd rather go out with a piece of ugly that's nice to me then a hotty that's a bitch."

"Kagome you're so difficult! I was once head over heels for him myself. You should have seen all the fawning I did over him. Good thing he didn't fire me for that though but I got over him because I realized what a jerk that he could be."

"Yeah I know, I'm his personal secretary."

"Poor Kagome…" Haru shook her head with sarcastic sympathy, " Well at least I haven't seen that Kagura around yet. I think she should be the next to be fired. She has been after that man for years already and still no luck. She should just give up and move on with her pitiful life."

"Yeah I've heard about this Kagura woman too, who is she? Ever since the first day people have been telling me to watch out for Kagura."

"Well Kagome chan. Kagura isn't the type of person who likes to play when it comes to something that she really wants. And she _really_ wants boss man. So if she thinks that the boss man is starting to like you then she might come after you. Probably try to get into a fight or get you fired. I don't see why boss man hasn't fired her already all she does is slack around the office building. She supposed to be the front desk person on the third floor but she's never there. You'll always find her lounging around some where in the building."

Kagome listened eagerly hoping to learn something about this Kagura woman before she came after her or something. She's getting the hint that her boss is somewhat attracted to her. She always sensed when he was looking at her when she wasn't looking. He thinks she's stupid but she'd much slicker then that. She would always see him look at the butt from the corner or her eye when she dropped something purposely and bent over to pick it up. She knows she shouldn't provoke but she just can't follow the rules. First it's playing the 'come and get me' game with the stalker car and now it's showing herself off to the boss. Not that she liked him but she had never been particularly beautiful and it felt good when men admire her good assets.

"Hey Kagome!" Bonkotsu yelled out. Kagome's head jerked up and around to see her friend Bonkotsu come over. He was very handsome. He had long raven black hair with a braid down the middle. He always wore a suit and always looked clean and cut. He had the most perfect skin she had ever seen before, not that she hadn't noticed the same about her boss. "What's a pretty lady like you doing wearing a suit?" Kagome teasingly asked Bonkotsu. It was funny to her how he always had a horrified look whenever he was compared to a woman, his features are feminine in a way but he still looked manly to her.

"Why I was thinking that women were allowed to wear suits now a days. But I guess I was wrong wasn't I?" Bonkotsu said in a girly voice. "Oh shut up!" Kagome giggled and slapped his arm playfully. Bonkotsu laughed and smoothed out his wrinkled sleeved. His hand hesitantly moved up to the back of his head. "Uh hello? Earth to Bonkotsu! You know you can't just ignore Haru like that! I'm the bomb!" Haru yelled at Bonkotsu. Bonkotsu looked up at Haru and acted as if this was the first time he noticed that she was there which got on her nerves. He waved at her and turned back to Kagome.

"Genki deska (what's up) Bonny?" Kagome coolly asked. She gave a small smile and saw Bonkotsu twitch. He rubbed his arm nervously and opened his mouth to speak. As he was about to speak Sesshomaru stepped out of his office to go file some paper work. "Um Kagome, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night?" Bonkotsu sputtered. Sesshomaru instantly swiveled his head towards where Bonkotsu and Kagome were standing and silently growled. Kagome didn't notice her boss; she nodded her head and smiled. "Is that why you were all jittery Bonny? You should know better then to be nervous around me! Well then I'll see you later, I have to get back to work if you know what I mean." She jabbed him twice with her elbow and shifted her eyes over towards Sesshomaru's rigid form. Bonkotsu gave a 'oh' and nodded. Kagome went back to her solitary office for the new pile of work that Sesshomaru felt would annoy her even further.

**Inside Kagome's Head:**

(Singing it) I got a date, I got a date… Oh my Kami! This is my first date ever. What am I suppose to wear! Ah! Do I have to pay for the dinner? I'm dead broke! Well not really but still… men eat a lot and I don't want to pay. Didn't Sango say that men always paid for the dinners? Hmmmmm… I'll bring some money just in case. Heh, men are such fat pigs. (Giggles) 

I wonder if any one but me saw the look on Sesshomaru's face. He kinda looked annoyed but I know that was a look of jealousy! Ha Ha Ha! (Singing it) He was jealous, he was jealous! When did I become the top pick all of a sudden? I thought I was ugly; well that was what people said in high school anyways… especially that dumb Inuyasha. Man do I hate that bastard. If he hadn't moved away I would show him a thing or two. Maybe shave his head while he's sleeping… even better! I can shave off his eyebrows and replace his eyebrows with duck tape! I got it! My revenge! What am I doing thinking about all this crap I got to work… What the! It's 8 o'clock already. Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Uh, Mr. Taisho, I'm leaving and the rest of the work will be on your desk by tomorrow morning." Kagome said as she peeked her head into his door way. He grunted towards her and waved his hand. Kagome scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue then she flipped him the bird. Of course he wasn't looking so Kagome was safe from a scolding that would occurred. "Ms. Higurashi I do not appreciated that." Sesshomaru said just as she closed the door. He heard a small 'eep' from outside of the door and scuffling feet running away. He smirked and went back to reading the boring letters and contracts that he had to review.

"How the hell did he see that?" Kagome asked herself. She head home on the bus just as the streetlights came on. It was a dark night. It wasn't good for a young woman like herself to be taking the bus at night but she could kick ass so she really didn't care. Though she did admit that she needed a care. Just one more pay check and she would be able to buy that black BMW that she has been wanting for a long time now.

"Sango! Miroku! I'm home! Bow down to the queen of the house!" Kagome yelled up the stair well. She heard some stomping and saw Sango running down the stairs with a razor in her hand and shaving cream on her legs. Miroku ran down after her. "Stay back! Or else Miroku! I'm not playing" Sango shook the razor at his face and made a slashing motion. Miroku raised his eyebrows and wiggled them at her. He chuckled and told Kagome form atop the stairs, "She wants me." Kagome giggled and wondered when these two would ever stop getting on each other's nerves, which probably a never. "Oi, little sis, there's no more food in the house. Do you think that you can go out and get some groceries?" Sango asked politely. Kagome frowned and huffed. "Fine. What do we need?" "Eggs, Milk, Oatmeal, Cereal, Orange juice, Fish, Meat, Ice cream, Waffles, Syrup, salad dressing, ketchup, mustard, hotdogs, buns, bread, butter, some fruit, and some junk food." Miroku counted out and Sango nodded with a smile. Kagome's jaw dropped and she narrowed her eyes at them

"You guys are mooching off of me because I have a pay check now isn't it?" Miroku and Sango nodded happily and bounded up the stairs. "Fat pigs!" Kagome called up the stairs. She grabbed Sango's car keys and headed outside. She liked Sango's car. It was very comfortable. It was a shiny silver Mitsubishi. Kagome got into the car and head towards the nearest Stop and Shop. At least it wasn't over crowded with people today because it usually was when ever she went shopping.

She quickly grabbed a cart and rolled down the aisles. Not before long the cart was filled with everything that Miroku told her to get except for the junk food. That was the last stop. She went to where the chips, cookies and candies where. She grabbed a few bags of chips and some candy. Now it was time for a cookie search and she knew which ones she wanted. "Now where are those Oreos?" Kagome asked herself as she was about to go to the next aisle. Just as she turned the corner she jumped back and hit someone behind her.

"Gomen nasai." Kagome said quickly to the woman behind her who made a face and shuffled away. Around the corner she saw Sesshomaru looking at the cookies. Kagome peeked over the corner and saw that his cart was packed to the top with Oreos. _Kodak moment, Kodak moment!_ Kagome pulled out her camera from her purse and snapped a shot. Good thing she didn't have the flash on.

"What the hell! He's gonna take em all!" Kagome yelled in her head. She better get there before he takes them all but it would be very awkward to confront your icy rigid boss who has a cart full of cookies next to him. But just her luck he left. Kagome quietly pushed her cart down the aisle and saw only three packs left. She grabbed all three of then and stuffed them into her cart before Sesshomaru came back. She backed herself and her cart to their former positions, behind a column of soda, and waited. And just as she thought Sesshomaru returned to the Oreo station. He made a confused face and looked around. The Oreos were gone! Where could they have went?

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. I took em all ya bastard. Take that!" Kagome said quietly as she peeked over the corner again and giggled which caught her boss's attention. He looked her way and Kagome panicked and flew around the other corners when she saw that her boss's feet heading her way. She was already at the front and paying for all her groceries. She threw the groceries in the car and gunned the engine and flew home.

"Oh my Kami! I almost got caught by the cookie monster." Kagome laughed out of the window. Man was that bad timing. Sesshomaru walked out of Stop and Shop holding bag off cookies and looked towards Kagome. Kagome 'eeped' and rolled up the window and flipped some sunglasses on. "Well at least he didn't know that it was me. You would never think Sesshomaru Taisho was an Oreo man." Kagome laughed again and headed home, "I can so totally use this against him at work."

**A/N:** Reviews please.


	6. It's not really black man

**A/N:** So tell me, how did you like the last chappie people. Ha! It was good wasn't it? Please tell me it was or else I'll feel bad about it. Suicide!

Chappie # 6 

**Winged Miko:** Sesshy and me sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I------

**Sesshomaru:** Don't even finish that.

**Winged Miko: **Ah, come on. It's funny!

**Sesshomaru:** What's funny is your face.

**Kags and Koga:** OOOOOOHHHHHHH!

**Winged Miko:** to bad, that means your face is hilarious. .

**Kags and Koga: **OOOOOOHHHHHHH!

**Sesshomaru: **…

**Kags and Koga:** OOOOOOHHHHHHH! Silence.

**Winged Miko:** Well that's why Inuyasha totally looks better then you, aren't I right guys?

**Kags and Koga: ** (Crickets chirping)

**Winged Miko:** Where'd they go?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

It's not really black mail… 

The sun silently peeked through the drapes as the birds noisily sung outside waking up our precious angel Kagome. Not! Actually our princess is still asleep. "Kagome! Wake up!" Sango yelled as she slammed open Kagome's bedroom door. Kagome, startled, flipped out of bed and onto the floor. She rubbed her head sleepily and pushed herself up from the floor. "What was that for Sango chan?" Kagome groggily asked.

"Kagome you baka! If you don't hurry up you'll be late for work! You only have an hour and a half! If I know you you'll take even longer." Sango snipped. "I don't take that long okay Sango, so don't exaggerate it." Kagome spat. "What ever Kags. You take so long to do your hair and make up and whole other craps I don't even know what you're doing in the bathroom. Just because your pretty doesn't mean you have to be vain."

"I'm pretty?" Kagome asked confused. "Well, duh! You never knew?" "No, people, especially Inuyasha, always said that I was ugly." "Kags you should know better then to believe what other people say, they're just jealous. Besides, you're hot. If you were taller you could be a super model you know." Kagome blushed and nodded towards her sister. "Arigato nee chan. Now I don't have to feel bad about my face." Kagome walked to her closet and opened it. Since now the truth was out and she wasn't ugly she might as well strut her stuff even harder then before.

"Maybe I should just wear the dress to work so I don't have to change later for my date. He did say that we are going out to dinner after work. I hope that Sesshomaru won't mind what I'm wearing…" Kagome pulled out a black silk sweater dress. The dress came up to her knees and flowed easily. The black silk hugged her arms and hips. The neck was low cut, very low cut. In fact, the neckline dropped loosely past her breast to wards the middle of her abdomen and pooled into silky black waves. She drew out a small white belt and white-heeled sandals. Rushing into the shower she quickly jumped in and out and began to dress. She fitted the belt perfectly over her waste and slipped on the heels.

She looked at her hair and face. So she was fit to be a model huh? Okay then, she'll just have look like one today. Kagome slowly blow-dried her hair into loose black waves. She curled it into a perfect bun and stuck two Rhine stone studded black chopsticks in the back of her head. The bun wasn't coming undone anytime soon now! Ha! Next Kagome lightly powered her eyelids with blue shadow that brought out her very dark ocean blue eyes then used the eye liner to help her lashes look thicker. Also making sure every thing was perfect she put on some mascara to curl her eye ashes and some pale pink colored lip-gloss. Perfect. Just one more thing...

"Sango chan! Can I use your necklace!" Kagome shouted up the stairs. "Sure! Which one?" Sango shouted back. "The white gold one." Kagome called up the stairs. Sango ran down stairs and hands the slinky white gold drop necklace and a matching pair of earrings. Kagome put them on and twirled around in front of Sango who nodded approvingly. "Never seen you looking so hot in my life little sis." Sango said. "Heh, well I have a date tonight and you know, might as well look good for the whole day." "Wow Kags! You have a date! Your first one too! You know what. Go off to work and be naughty on your date. I promise I won't tell mama." Sango smiled and shooed Kagome out the door.

Arriving to work earlier then expected Kagome rushed into her office and shut the door silently. Her boss wasn't at work yet so she had an hour to finish the rest of the paper work she said would be on his desk by the morning. And man did it take a long time. It felt like an eternity to Kagome. She typed up all the memos and then the report. Quietly she walked to Sesshomaru's office. The door clicked open and Kagome turned around to close the door. She didn't notice Mr. Taisho looking at her in awe next to his window.

_Wow she looks better then usual today. I wonder why… Probably for that date she has with that Bonkotsu. I should fire him._

"Oh! Mr. Taisho I didn't see you there. I thought I was here earlier then you but I guess I'm wrong huh? Do you live in this office or something?" Kagome asked in an irritated tone. She was hoping that she would get the papers on the desk before he got there, and it was still exceptionally early.

"No." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome frowned slightly and then thought about last night. _Ha I developed the picture and made hundreds of copies of it. Ha! Ha! Well, not hundreds but enough for most of the office building. _"So… Mr. Taisho. How is your day starting so far?" Kagome asked him innocently.

Sesshomaru withdrew his gaze from her and cut off all inappropriate thoughts. "Fine, and you?" he asked nonchalantly. Kagome could tell that he really didn't care so she decided to bring out the shits! "So ah, Mr. Taisho. I hope you don't mind me wearing this today. I know it isn't appropriate office wear but I didn't feel like changing for my date tonight." Kagome heard a faint growl come form his direction. Jealousy? Ha! Ha!

Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out the picture of Sesshomaru next to his cart full of cookies while observing a box of Oreos in his hand. Kagome flicked it around in her hand and began to circle his desk when he went to go sit down.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked when she didn't leave his office. "Well," Kagome began, "Do you think I look like an Oreo?" She saw Sesshomaru's eye twitch and he quickly glanced at her and back down to his desk where he was supposedly going over his paper work. Trying to run away from reality are we? "What makes you think that?" He asked her cautiously. "Uh, I don't know. So much black and white I guess." Kagome explained to him quietly.

"You were the one at Stop and Shop." Sesshomaru suddenly accused out of the blue after a few minutes of silence. "Nani! I have no idea of what you're talking about Mr. Taisho," Kagome acted as if she was hurt and stunned by his accusation, "Why would you accuse me of that Mr. Oreo man?" she began to giggle. Sesshomaru's head whipped around and stared at her coldly. Kagome plastered a huge grin on her face and threw the picture down onto his desk. She paced back and forth until he picked it up and looked at it. "Now Mr. Taisho, if you don't want these pictures to accidentally roam around the building then I have a few requirements." Kagome started. Sesshomaru growled and crumpled up the picture and threw it into the corner trash.

"Are you black mailing me?" He finally said with a hint of amusement in his menacing voice. "Don't take that tone with me Mr. It doesn't take much to have these pictures just floating around. Besides, it's not really black mail… Think of it as Oreo mail… Yeah, you know, black and white, like the cookie." Kagome teased.

Sesshomaru thought it over. He knew he shouldn't have gone shopping that day for cookies. It just wasn't him but his personal shopper was out sick and he had the strange urge to eat cookies that night. It was a bad luck omen that Kagome caught him. He certainly had too much dignity to be caught gorging down Oreos. What should he do?

"What do you want exactly?" Sesshomaru sneered at her. Kagome's eyebrow lifted and she shook her finger at him.

"First of all you have to be a little nice to Ms. Higurashi, which is me. Second you have to cut down on the work cause the amount of work you give is just ridiculous and I know you're only giving me that much just to spite me. Third, I want a thirty percent raise to my paycheck." Kagome finished. Sesshomaru took a moment to think it over. "Fine. But don't think I won't make your life miserable." Sesshomaru spat. "Uh, uh, uh," Kagome shook her finger at him again, "You have to be nice to me." "(Sigh) I'll make your life miserable politely." Sesshomaru grumbled. Kagome rolled her eyes and walked out of his office.

"Did he think that was funny? Oh well. At least I think he noticed what I was wearing today. He kinda looks cute when he's angry…" Kagome thought aimlessly as she wandered back into her office. _Life is good…_

**A/N:** So… yeah.


	7. Drink mix up

**A/N:** So… yeah… I have nothing to say right now. So far into the story I haven't had any inspiration. It's kinda sad really.

Chappie # 7 Sesshomaru walks into room 

**Winged Miko & Kags**: (Squeals and giggles)

**Sesshomaru:** (rolls eyes)

**Koga:** (folds arms)

(Uncomfortable silence)

**Winged Miko:** (Scratches neck)

**Kagome:** (Blows stray hair away from face)

**Koga:** (rubs arm and looks around irrelatively)

**Sesshomaru:** (Enjoys silence)

**Winged Miko:** (Coughs. Twice.)

**Kagome:** (chews on bottom lip)

Tumble weed flows by slowly

**Koga can't take the silence any longer:** I love you Kagome!

**Everyone: (**Jumps up in surprise)

**Kagome:** (surprised look and gets up and bolts)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Inuyasha.

Drink mix up 

Kagome went back to her office and continued with her work. Before she knew it time flew by and she heard a knock on her door. Probably her boss trying to make her miserable. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Come in!" Kagome called out in an irritated voice that said 'I'll kill you if you make the wrong move'. Slowly the door opened but it wasn't who Kagome expected it to be. It was Bonkotsu. How could she forget about their date for tonight? Must have been too wrapped up in the work. Bonkotsu was already dressed up like his usual clean cut looking self.

"Oh hello Bonny! I forgot about our date! Gomen. I'll be right out just a few more seconds." She said as she reached out for her purse. In truth she was already done but she wanted extra time to make sure her make up didn't smudge. She would hate to walk out the office building with raccoon eyes. That's what she always hated about eyeliner.

"Okay then Kags, I'll be outside waiting for you. By the way you look great." He commented. _Not only do you look great but you look all that and a bag of chips. Damn I'm lucky!_ Bonkotsu let a cheesy smile creep up on his face ruining his face of business even if he was just the computer guy. Haru walked by and made a funny face at him as if she saw something dirty.

"What's that smile for Bonny?" Haru asked after a minute. "Oh nothing, just that I have a date with one of the hottest women in the world." Bonkotsu practically sang. Sesshomaru walked out of his office in time to hear this and narrowed his eyes at Bonkotsu. _Must remember… Can't. Fire. Him._

Just then Kagome walked out of her office and shut the door. "Hey Haru san! Didn't know you were still here. I thought you would have gone home by now." Kagome said lightly. Haru smiled and reached in her purse for a camera. "What? You think I wouldn't be there for my little Kagome's first date. Okay now Bonny put your arm over her shoulder and stand like that so I can take a picture." Kagome blushed. _Man this is worse then when my mom tried taking a picture of me taking my older brother Souta to prom. Man was I an ugly loser back then, wasn't pretty enough to get a date. Loser. Loser. Loser. But look at me now mom! No wheels! _The flash went off and blinded Kagome back into the real world. "Okay kids, you may go off now. Have some fun eh!" Haru naughtily said while jabbing a blushing Kagome.

Bonkotsu held out his hand and Kagome hooked her arm around his instead. Sesshomaru continued walking pass them and into the elevator. He let the door shut as they reached it. Kagome raised an eyebrow and so did Bonkotsu. They waited for the next elevator.

Kagome and Bonkotsu arrive at a very elegant restaurant. Very fancy looking inside. While Bonkotsu was showed to their seats Kagome was free to roam around the restaurant. It had a bar in the back. Kagome walked over and order her favorite martini, a 'sex on the beach'. Bonkotsu waved over Kagome, she told the bar tender that she would be back. He nodded and Kagome walked off.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Kikyou, our seat are over here…" sighed Koga as Kikyou looked around excitedly. He tried his hardest to replace Kagome with her cousin Kikyou but it just wasn't working out. Kikyou was just too high maintenance and she was all too girly. Kagome was the better-looking one any ways. Sure they look very alike but Kagome just had that type of air about her.

"Oh Koga look! There's a bar over there!" Kikyou said loudly. _And she's obnoxious._ "Hey Kikyou, why don't you go over there and get a drink while I order our food." Koga suggested tired of her presence already. Kikyou gladly walked over to the bar and was about to order a drink when the bar tender set down a martini in front of her. He smiled and winked. "I didn't even order a drink yet." Kikyou told him. "Sure ya did, ya ordad a 'sex on da beach'." The bartender explained kindly. "No I didn't!" Kikyou made a face. The tender quirked an eyebrow and thought over. "Kay den, what can I get for ya?" he asked somewhat frustrated. "I want a scotch on the rocks, hold on I'll be back." Kikyou realized she didn't tell Koga that she didn't want any kind of meats on her plate. She was on a diet. The bartender nodded towards her and turned around to clean some of the glasses.

"Bonkotsu you want anything to drink while I go back and get my drink." Kagome asked while Bonkotsu scanned the menu. "Nah, but you can get what ever you want. Every thing is on me." He said while smiling up at her. Kagome smiled back and headed back to the bar. "Here's ya scotch on the rocks." The bar tender set the drink down in front of her. Kagome made a face at the drink. "I didn't want a scotch, I said a 'sex on the beach'." She heard the bartender mumble something like 'make up your mind' while he turned around to prepare her drink. Kagome quickly snuck away to Bonkotsu to tell him how rude the service was around here. Kikyou came back and Kagome's drink was set down in front of her. Kikyou began getting annoyed at the bartender who clearly couldn't get her drink right. "Do you have a hearing problem or something, I said a scotch on the rocks!" Kikyou furrowed her eyebrows and frowned at the man. The man had steam blowing out of his ears. "Gomen nasai Ms. But I clearly heard you say a 'sex on the beach!' it's just that you could not make up your mind!" the man yelled.

"What's going on here?" Kagome questioned as she walked up to the bar. The man looked dumbfounded and, Kikyou turned to Kagome. "Kagome!" Kikyou yelled out and gave her cousin a hug. Unfortunately Kagome didn't return the favor. Kagome hated Kikyou's guts. She went out with the baka Inuyasha in high school when Kagome first told her that she had a crush on him. Kagome quickly plastered on a fake smile to cover her face that was painted with dread. Anything can fool her ditzy cousin. Even an invisible person could. The invisible person could say that he really was visible and Kikyou would believe it in a heartbeat. Stupid.

"Uh, Kikyou! What are you doing here…" Kagome's voice died down a bit. She really wasn't interested. Kikyou giggled at pointed near Kagome's table. Well the one in front of it to be more exact. "I'm on a date with Koga." Kagome froze at the name. "Koga?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, you know him?" "No." Kagome said quickly. "Who are you here with?" Kikyou asked with that evil ditzy glint in her eye. Kagome couldn't believe it. Kikyou hasn't even met her date yet and yet she's standing there plotting how to steal him away from her. That bitch! They decided to go back to their dates and left the bartender behind still gawking at them.

They sat in their seats by their dates and waited for their food. Kagome glanced over at the table in front of hers. Kikyou immediately saw Kagome and started to wave wildly. Koga looked over his shoulder and Kagome hid behind the menu. Bonkotsu saw Kagome's reaction and frowned. "What's wrong Kags?" he asked with concern. Kagome bit her bottom lip and decided to tell him. "Well my ex stalker boyfriend is sitting right in front of us and I think that he still likes me. I don't want him to see me and come over and try to talk to me or something. I guarantee you that if he knows that I'm here then something embarrassing will surely happen." Kagome whispered furiously. Bonkotsu opened his eyes widely and nodded. He held up his menu in a vain effort in concealing his date.

"Kagome!" Kikyou dumbly yelled out. Kagome smacked her self in her head and knew she couldn't trust Kikyou to ever keep her mouth shut. She was always the loud mouth. No one ever liked that about her. Not even her inu baby. She saw Koga's head swiftly swish around until he stared at Kagome with mouth a gape. Then he gave a narrow eyed glance at her date. Apparently he didn't like the fact that Kagome never dressed up in a dress with such a neck plunging kind of omph!

He got up and motioned for Kikyou to follow. "I didn't think that we would meet so soon Kagome koi." Koga remarked while scanning Bonkotsu over. Bonkotsu didn't seem to mind since he knew that he was the more glorious looking one. And Kikyou was drooling all over him. "Konichiwa Koga kun, this is my date Bonkotsu." Bonkotsu got up from his chair and bowed. He was taller then Koga too. Koga couldn't help think that if he had all the things that Bonkotsu did then would she still be with him. "This is my date Kikyou." Koga introduced plainly. Kikyou eagerly grabbed at Bonkotsu's hand and shook it, reluctant to let go while Bonkotsu made a face to Kagome that said, "Help me!"

"Uh okay then." Kagome snatched his hand away from Kikyou's who scowled at the empty air her hand made friends with. Kagome began to chew her bottom lip nervously as silence began to creep into the space they sat in. "So Kagome," Koga decided to break the silence, "What have you been up to lately?" Kagome really wanted the silence to end but not this way. "Uh, Just the usual. Going to work and all that stuff." Kagome hated small conversation also. If only everyone else wasn't there then she would give Koga a piece of her mind for interrupting her date. Her first REAL date. Not a 'you're my girlfriend now, let's go out to eat' kind of date which always happened with Koga. Oh how she despised being his girlfriend at the time.

The conversation ended and Kagome began tapping her fingers on the table nervously. _Why isn't the food here yet!_ Kagome's breath began to hitch; she was going to go crazy in a temper tantrum soon. You don't want to see Kagome when she's really angry.

"SOOOOO! Kagome, have you seen inu baby lately?" Kikyou decided to start up the conversation again. How dumb could she be? "NO why would I? I haven't seen him since graduation, which was like a couple years ago. You should know that Kikyou." Kagome answered. Once again, how dumb could she be? "Well, I saw inu baby yesterday. He's doing quit well. Better then I expected anyways. I always thought he would end up as a druggy or some kind of junky. Did you know that he worked for the Taisho Company?" Kikyou asked. Kagome jumped from her seat. She didn't know he worked in the very same building as her!

"Oh. I didn't know that." Kagome said. She felt a familiar twinge in her heart. She had been in love with Inuyasha back in high school. He was such the complicated one and Kagome loved to solve puzzles. When she fell for him, she fell for him hard. After he declared his love for Kikyou her life shattered to pieces. It took her a year to get over him. She always guessed that she was just too ugly for him to take interest in. Even if she was ugly she still was somewhat similar looking to Kikyou. She should have been attractive enough. Was it the clothes she wore? She always had big sweaters on with messy hair and thick black-rimmed glasses. Maybe that's what turned him off. _Oh well…_

_He missed out anyways. I mean come on. Look at me now. Hottest thing you'll ever see. I actually look better then Kikyou for once... She's a little on the chubby side now. Wonder if she's pregnant?_

"Ano (excuse me), Mr. Koga your food is ready." One of the waiters said as they brought over his food on a tray. Koga got up with Kikyou and nodded to Kagome. "Nice to see you again Kagome." Kagome nodded in response. _It wasn't nice to see you! I hate you! You creep me out! Your stalking me, how else would you know that I'm going out on a date today? This is too much of a coincidence!_

"Hey Kags? Are you alright?" Bonkotsu asked in considerate voice. Kagome sighed and slumped in her chair. "Yeah, I'm alright Bonny, you're so nice to me." Kagome answered quietly. Bonkotsu blushed, "I'm a nice guy Kagome." "Yeah, I know. Can you believe the nerve of that guy? I can't believe he got up and came over here. I bet if the waiter didn't bring him his food then he would have stayed at this table 'observing' me." Kagome said while quoting 'observing' sarcastically with her fingers. Bonkotsu laughed and the waiters finally brought their food over. They began to eat and the conversation kept going on from there. They had a good time.

It was late when Kagome was dropped off at home. "Thanks Bonny. I had a great time with you tonight." Kagome said as she turned around to open the door. Bonkotsu bowed and gave Kagome a peck on the cheek. Kagome blushed and wiped it away. Bonkotsu fake frowned and laughed. "I hope this doesn't mean you despise me as much as Koga Kagome." Bonkotsu chortled. Kagome gave a smile. "Bonny, I was wondering… What were your intentions of our relationship?"

"Ah Kagome, I have been waiting for you to ask that question for all this time now. How convenient you saved the best for last. Well, I was hoping that our relation ship could be a lot more but so far I haven't really seen any sparks fly. I guess it was just your looks that got me going." Bonkotsu mused freely. Kagome giggled again and slapped his arm. "Friends then!" Kagome hollered. "Friends!" Bonkotsu hollered back. Both gave each other a big bear hug and a friendly kiss for a good night.

**A/N:** Cheesy huh? I had no inspiration at all. I'm trying to make this fic something like comedy romance. Gosh the ending sucked huh?


	8. Pranks don't mix with anger

**A/N:** I thought that the last chappie was very much unimaginative. Man did it suck? Yes I know, it sucked very much. Anyways I think I have the whole story figured out. Well for future use, none of the other chappies will suck like the last one.

Chappie # 8 

**Winged Miko: **The story has stated to get very interesting so far hasn't it everyone?

**Kagome:** Yes it has

**Koga:** (crosses arms) What ever

**Sesshomaru:** …

**Winged Miko:** Looks like they don't have much to say today (talks to crowd)

**Kagome:** Yeah!

**Winged Miko:** Oh Yeah! Sesshomaru, I've been meaning to tell you. I am thinking about writing a fic with you having baby inu ears like Inuyasha. Their so cute and fuzzy but of course you won't be as idiotic as him!

**Inuyasha:** What the heck did you say?

**Winged Miko:** (shoots a glare towards him) What the hell Inuyasha! You aren't supposed to be in the cast yet. Get OUT! (Shoves a hysterical hanyou out the door)

Pranks Don't Mix With Anger 

It was early in the morning. Very early in the morning when Kagome made her way to the next men's room. She giggled and held up some plastic wrap and tightly winded it on top and around the toilet seats in the men's room. The plastic was so tightly winded that you couldn't even see that there was plastic wrap on the seat. She knew she shouldn't play these kinds on tricks but Sesshomaru deserved to be pranked! He was just so rude yesterday with closing the elevator door on her and Bunny's face.

Kagome snuck out of the men's bathroom with the plastic wrap hid behind her successfully and threw the wrap into her office quickly. Good thing that her boss wasn't there this early. There were very few people actually in the building 5:00 in the morning. She crept into her boss's private bathroom and pulled out a packet of clear Jell-O mix. She smiled evilly and ripped it open. In slow motion she poured the substance in and watched as it swirled in the toilet and then turned into solid clear jellotine.

All she had to do now was wait…

**2hrs later **

"Is boss man here yet?" Kagome asked as Haru appeared at the front desk. Haru nodded and pulled out some files in her cabinet. Kagome smiled and walked away. Going towards the coffee making machine, she poured Mr. Taisho a mug full of black coffee. Kagome giggled once again as her plan set in place. _He must be punished!_

Kagome grabbed the laxatives out of her pockets and slipped them into the coffee. Slowly stirring the mixture she grabbed some finished paper works and knocked on Mr. Taisho's door. She heard a faint 'come in'. She opened the door and walked in idly.

"Mr. Taisho I have brought your morning coffee and some of your paper work." Kagome said as she watched her boss continue to stare at the screen on his computer and not acknowledge her. _Punish!_ "Mr. Taisho, as your secretary I would like to remind you that you have a meeting Tuesday afternoon at 1." Sesshomaru nodded and took his coffee from her hand with out a thank you.

As Kagome turned to leave her boss's voice stopped her. "Ms. Higurashi, may I inquire you about your date?" his voice asked with little curiosity. Kagome raised an eyebrow and then turned around. "It was fine though we did admit that we rather have a professional relationship then an intimate one," Kagome answered. She heard him let out a faint breath. "And how was your evening that day?" Kagome asked just to be polite. "It was fine as you would say." After that silence blanketed the room.

Kagome couldn't stand the silence anymore so she left just as the coffee made it past her boss's lips. After she closed the door she ran up to Haru's desk. "Oh my Kami! Guess what I did Haru!" Kagome squeaked. Haru raised an eyebrow and gave a mischievous grin. "Tell me." Haru insisted evilly. Kagome huddled over and filled Haru in on her multiple pranks. Haru gave a shocked look and shook her head. "Kagome chan I hope that you know that you can get into trouble for this. He might fire you."

"Ha! He would never fire me!" Kagome said confidently. Exactly five minutes later the door towards the head office opened and Sesshomaru strode out and into the men's room. Haru gave a quiet giggle and Kagome suppressed her. Sesshomaru came out a minute later with a scowl on his face.

(Incase you don't know about the plastic wrap thing I ought to fill you in. I wrapped my toilet with plastic wrap before when I wanted to get back at my brother for something. Anyways in the morning he went to go pee in the bathroom and the pee ended up bouncing off the clear wrap and onto the floor. By what a mess he had to clean.)

He then shuffled slightly less gracefully into his private bathroom and then came out with an even bigger scowl on his face.

(The jell-o thing you should know about. IF you put clear jell-o into a toilet full of water then your going to end up with a toilet full of jellotine and there is only one way to take out the jell-o cause you can't flush it. You gotta use your hands!)

Sesshomaru made his way towards Kagome with a suspiciously irritated look on his face. "Ms. Higurashi, I'll be leaving work for a short while. Please have anyone who calls leave me a message and I will get back to them." He quickly said as he headed down the stairs instead of the elevator. Guess the elevator took too long and kept him from his goal. A toilet.

Kagome began to laugh hysterically after her boss was out of earshot and Haru began to snicker loudly. "Wow." She wheezed. Kagome's breath began to heave and then she calmed herself from almost dieing of laughter. Man was that the funniest thing she has ever done. She was so going to get into trouble with her boss if he ever found out that it was she who did all that crap. But now that he was gone she could continue with her pranks.

Kagome stepped out from behind the front desk and motioned for Haru to come with her. Haru looked around before she went. They went into Kagome's office and Kagome came out with a can of leather polish. "You know what to do." Kagome said before she left Haru outside Mr. Taisho's office door and went into his room.. She quickly polished the leather on his chair and hoped that the polish wouldn't dry.

"Kagome chan!" she heard Haru whisper to her urgently through the door. "He's back quicker then expected. Get out now." Kagome ran out the office and back into her office with Haru in tow. Kagome quickly seated herself and handed some fake documents to Haru as if they were working. Haru walked out of Kagome's office with the papers as if nothing happened while catching the eye of her boss. It looked slightly relieved. _Hmmm… wonder why. _

Sesshomaru entered his office and took a much needed seat on his comfortable chair. His morning coffee shouldn't have done that to his system. Surely Kagome didn't do something to his coffee, she wouldn't dare. And what was up with the bathrooms? Someone decided to play dirty pranks today and when he finds out who they are he will kill em.

Some how his seat felt slightly wet. Well it was a hot day and maybe condensation collected itself upon his chair with out notice. It was hot. Sesshomaru slowly pulled off his suited blazer and noticed something. There was a large streak of black painted across his back.

_How could this day get any worse?_

"Mr. Taisho? I was wondering if you would like to take your lunch break now?" Kagome ask through the door.

_Damn it! Jinxed myself._

"Come in Ms. Higurashi." Sesshomaru more commanded then gestured. Kagome opened the door and noticed him holding his jacket. She saw the big smudge and held her mouth shut to keep from laughing but Mr. Taisho saw the glee in her eyes and knew it must have been her. Oh how angry he looked. His calm demeanor slipped away into a look of pure feral anger. He breathed in a deep breath and walked over slowly towards Kagome menacingly. Kagome saw the look in his eyes and inched towards the door with a look of 'Man am I in trouble' on her face.

Before she could head out the door Sesshomaru quick as lightening hauled her back into the office by her neck. He held her up to his face level and sneered.

"Ms. Higurashi," he grumbled, "I do not think you understand. I am youkai and it is not easy for I, Sesshomaru, to contain my anger." His teeth were bared and Kagome felt the slightest piece of fear creeping up her spine. She grabbed his large hand and struggled to yank away his hand form her throat but he only brought her closer to his face. Kagome began to panic and started to kick around. She knew she could yell out or else he might snap her neck faster but still she had to try.

"Do you think you can get away from me that easily?" he rasped. Kagome's teeth chattered and she began to shake. Something, something inside of her was stirring. A faint glow ran through Sesshomaru's fingers that were placed around her neck and before they knew it everything went black.

**A/N:** I just had to end it right here. It seemed like such a good place to stop. Gomen but this is like my own tv show and I gotta save the good parts. Well, until next time…


	9. War

**A/N:** As I type right now let me warn you, I have the hiccups and they are getting rather annoying. Kami I hate hiccups! Also this chappie might be a little confusing.

Chappie # 9 

**Koga: **Hey Kagome!

(Silence)

**Winged Miko:** You will not find her Koga so I suggest you stop calling her name out you flea bitten…

**Koga:** What you say?

**Winged Miko:** (whistles and saunters away)

**Sesshomaru:** Dumb humans and their pets…

**Winged Miko:** Hey guys! Wouldn't it be funny if Sesshomaru turned out to be retarded when he was younger and then all of a sudden he fell on his head and became smart!

**Sesshomaru:** Ha, Ha, Ha (flatly)

**Koga:** Kags, oh Kags! Where are you! And Winged Miko, that wasn't even funny. In fact that was kind of stupid.

**Winged Miko**: Shut up Koga! You wouldn't know funny even if it bit your flea bitten ass.

**Koga:** Shut up!

**Winged Miko:** No you shut up!

**2hrs Later**

**Koga:** Shut up!

**Winged Miko:** I'm not gonna shut up until you shut up!

War 

Everything went black. It was a while before both regained consciousness. Kagome rubbed her head and began to stand up, still with her eyes were closed. _Man what the heck got into him?_

Kagome's eyes fluttered open slowly to scan the room for Sesshomaru. What she truly saw was utterly surprising. Standing up she found herself staring right down into her own face!_ EI!_

"Who the hell are you!" Kagome yelled out as she pointed out to the shorter person. The imposter narrowed her eyes and smacked her on the head. _Ow!_ Kagome brought her hand up and rubbed her head. As she did that she noticed something was off about her. Staring down at her feet she noticed she was wearing slacks, staring up at her shirt she had no boobs, looking down at her hands she had claws. Realization hit her. It was like having your mouth hit by a bat.

"Your me!" Kagome screamed out. How could this happen? How could Sesshomaru and her have switched bodies? It was just impossible if not horrible. What did she do for god to shame her like this? "Okay here's what we do…" Kagome began to mumble as she awkwardly paced back and forth in Sesshomaru's body.

"Woman! Sit down." Sesshomaru growled out from Kagome's lips. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who was trapped in her body and smirked. _Maybe this isn't gonna be as bad as I thought…_

"What do you mean 'woman sit down!' If you can't see then have your eyes checked, I'm clearly a man now." Kagome huffed and crossed the long lean muscular arms

"If it was I who had to have these eyes checked then it is your eyes that can not function accurately!" Sesshomaru retorted. He was obviously having a hard time with her body. He tried also to cross his arms and strangely had them folded over and under the breasts that lay there.

"Don't touch those!" Kagome yelled as she yanked Sesshomaru away from her original bodies breasts. Kagome had a sudden idea and shoved Sesshomaru out his office door. "Get back to work Ms. Higurashi!" Kagome barked as Sesshomaru glared back as her with the stormy blues that she once possessed. She closed the door and giggled.

"Kagome chan! I heard some yelling… did he figure out that you did all those pranks?" Haru whispered to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and thought about ruining Kagome's life. "Yes, he found out. Boy is there going to be trouble." Sesshomaru tried his best to put on Kagome's perky personality but it just wasn't working.

"Kagome chan, are you sick? You look a little flushed… did he touch or something?" Haru whispered some more. To Sesshomaru's surprise he didn't think that anyone at his work place would think such a thing of him. Did they think that he would sink that low to be sexually suggestive to his personal secretary?

"Why would a great youkai lord like himself want to touch a lowly ningen like me? I'm so plain and ugly, besides… my boobs aren't big enough!" Sesshomaru emphasized 'big enough' by poking at his breasts. He also said it loud enough for Kagome to peek her silver head out the door and glare. Sesshomaru evilly smiled and proceeded to act like a dunce. Popping a piece of gum into his mouth and twirling the slim delicate fingers into his hair he began to act like some of those high school girl in the movies you would see so often.

"_Chew_ So Haru san! I was talking on the phone with Bonny yesterday **_chew_ **and he was like…"

Kagome stared wide-eyed at Sesshomaru. _Oh, no he didn't! He's making me look like a freakin girly gossip crazed chick!_

"_Chew_ and I was like 'no you hang up the phone' and he was like 'no you hang up first' and I was like 'no you hang up the phone' and he was like 'you hang up first or else' and I was like 'no you hang up'…" Sesshomaru dribbled on and on making Haru roll her eyes and make a fake snoring sound. Kagome snarled at Sesshomaru who smirked and then continued to talk about some useless nonsense making her look stupid. Not fit for the job kind of stupid.

What the hell is his problem! He's totally making me look like… Haru! My Kami! I swear if I could just get my hands on him and mess him up a little… but then I would scar my own body, which I can't afford! How am I going to get my damn body back? Oh, if only grandpa was alive, he would know what to do. He's an expert at this type of crap. If only I just purified his ass the minute I saw him. But then again I don't even know how to use my powers. (Sigh) This is so Kami damn frustrating.

"Kagome chan, did you two actually talk about something interesting?" Haru asked. Sesshomaru's thoughtless rambling was obviously boring her. "Nah, not really. Just some girl talk between me and Bonny." Sesshomaru answered. Kagome stood neat the door steaming. No one but her and Haru were allowed to call Bonkotsu by that nickname.

"Anyways, like I was saying. He was like-----"

"Ms. Higurashi, may I please speak with you in my office?" Kagome grounded out. Sesshomaru looked away from a now sleeping Haru and slinked back into the office. Kagome grabbed his arm and forced him into a chair. "What the heck do you think your doing!" Kagome yelled ferociously. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked and folded is arms. "Why I'm making your life miserable politely. Didn't I tell you I would when you black mailed me?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Kagome gave a confused look and then waved it off. "It wasn't black mail Mr. Taisho…" "If it was not black mail then I wouldn't be retaliating Ms. Higurashi and I suggest that you watch yourself. I can do anything…"

"What ever. But as long as you are me I expect you not to act like a dumb ass or else! I promise I will humiliate you if you continue to act like that Mr. Taisho!" Kagome stated loudly. Sesshomaru raised a chiseled eyebrow and walked to the door. "Then I guess this means war Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome's jaw dropped as she watched Sesshomaru walk out the office. What is going to do? _Hah! What ever. I can take anything he throws at me. I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm not that easily embarrassed. Now lets see what I can do to him…_

Kagome slid out the door and closed it quietly behind her. Walking across the office she neared one of the large windows. "Oh gosh, it's kind of hot in here," Kagome said with a lisp, "I don't think I can put up with this kind of heat anymore." Kagome swiped her hand across her forehead and dragged her index finger down to the middle of her defined chest.

Haru in the distance blinked twice and dashed into Kagome's office.

"Kagome chan! Something's wrong with boss man. He's all girly and crap! Come on!" Haru grabbed Sesshomaru by the hand and pushed him out side. Sesshomaru's eyes blazed with fury when he saw what Kagome was up to.

"Oh boys," Kagome waved at some of the coworkers who gave her confused looks, "Is it hot in here or is it me!" Kagome dramatically ripped open her dress shirt. Haru's eyes popped out of her head and Sesshomaru stood stalk still with steam rolling off of his head in waves.

Kagome began strutting around the office like she was on a catwalk and passed Sesshomaru who quickly darted out his hand to grab his former arm. What do you think you are doing?" Sesshomaru whispered in a deadly tone. Kagome gave a wry smile and yanked her arm away from his grasp.

"You said war didn't you?"

**A/N:** Gomen ne for taking so long with updating. It's just that I didn't have time to up date it. I was originally planning to update it on Friday but there were a few complications so here it is and the next chappie will also be up soon too. But I can't guarantee it.


	10. Business Meeting

**A/N:** Yes the last chappie was very interesting wasn't it? Well this chappie will also be very interesting. Keep in mind that only Sesshomaru is having a slight attraction towards Kagome and our beloved Kags only despises Sesshomaru…

Chappie # 10 

**Winged Miko:** Come back Sesshomaru sama! (Gains on Sessho while waving camera)

**Sesshomaru:** Get away! (Runs even faster naked)

**Koga:** What the hell is going on!

**Kagome:** Winged Miko told me to steal his clothes while he was bathing…

**Koga:** If only you could steal my clothes while I was bathing, that would be me chasing you naked though…

**Kagome:** EW!

**Koga:** Kagome, my love. Come to me!

**Kagome:** (long gone)

**Winged Miko:** Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru:** I despise all humans (whispers)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

Business meeting 

"Oh I'll show you war all right!" Kagome mumbled. How Sesshomaru managed to get on her nerves? She doesn't know but now that she thinks about it, it is probably his 'high and mighty vengeful' attitude that pisses her off.

"Then so be it." Sesshomaru answered back softly. Kagome and Sesshomaru glared daggers into each other's eyes and swiftly they walked away from each other and back into their own offices. "Ms. Yoshimaru! Please bring me lunch!" Kagome yelled into the intercom. She was pissed. War huh? She'll do a lot more things then just acting gay.

"What would you like for lunch Mr. Taisho?" Haru asked quietly. She could tell that her boss was pissed and she didn't want to make a false move and end up losing her job. Her boss was notorious for firing people for the simplest and smallest of matters that can be solved with in seconds. But the boss always demanded perfection from his workers and that is something that they can't give him. No one is perfect. Scratch that. He is.

"Anything with a lot of sugar in it and bring me a some kind of pop drink!" Man Kagome loved being the boss. It was usually her who had to take all the orders. Even though Haru is her friend it just feels too good to be in control. _Maybe this is how Sesshomaru feels sitting in this chair…_

**20 minutes later**

"Ah, that was a good lunch!" Kagome sighed out into Sesshomaru's office. She slid down into the chair comfortably and patted the toned belly. "I suggest you stop filling my body with crap." Kagome heard Sesshomaru speak out from behind her. "Where the hell did you come from!" Kagome squeaked. Sesshomaru ran his eyes over all the wrappers that littered his desk and two large empty cups with soda pop in it. His eyes twitched.

"Oh, well it doesn't matter where you came from." Kagome stated cheerfully. She was always happy when she was full. Still rubbing her belly she felt a tickling sensation rise in her bladder. "Crap I need to pee!" Kagome jumped up and rushed out of the office and into one of the men's bathrooms. Luckily she remembered that she was a man this time. Last time she went into a public women's bathroom she was hauled out by a police officer.

Running into one of the stalls she closed the door. _Wait! I can't unzip his pants. And I can't touch or look at his… thingy… either. But I really need to pee… Well, he'll forgive me for looking at his privates!_ Kagome unzips the slacks and pulled out her urinating tool. _Whoa! It's huge!_

Washing her hands she went back to the office, which Sesshomaru still seemed to be occupying. Kagome blushed shades of red yet unimagined and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "Had fun?" Sesshomaru asked unemotionally. Kagome sweat dropped and looked away. She was so embarrassed.

A couple days later 

"Mr. Taisho!" Haru called out from her desk. Kagome stood there looking like a complete idiot until she realized that it was her that Haru was calling. It has been a week since the incident with Sesshomaru and still they haven't figured out how to switch their bodies back. Since that week Kagome still hasn't gotten use to being called 'Mr. Taisho' but it seems that Sesshomaru was having a blast ruining her life. She was forced to live at his house and he lived with her. Sango must be worried. She'd have to make Sesshomaru tell Sango that she was all right.

Turning around Kagome gave a slight smirk to Haru who returned it nervously. Maybe Sesshomaru never actually smiled a lot around the office. "Yes Ms. Yoshimaru?" "Um I must remind you that you have a meeting today at 1 o' clock with Akamatsu Koga." Haru stated.

Oh shit! I forgot Mr. Taisho has a meeting today with Koga! And I promised to go out to lunch with him! I guess that Mr. Taisho would just have to go out on a friendly lunch date with Koga then… Oh, no! Mr. Taisho would take that as a perfect chance to ruin me forever! What the hell am I going to do?

"Arigato, Ms. Yoshimaru… may I inquire the whereabouts of Ms. Higurashi?" Kagome asked coolly. Haru gave a contemplating look before she gave her answer. "I believe she should be in the lobby Mr. Taisho leaving for lunch." Haru gave another contemplating look before she spoke again.

"Um, Mr. Taisho, Kagome chan is my very good friend but I must insist that you check her medical records on the state of her mental health. She doesn't seem to be as sane as she usually is…" Kagome wanted to drop her jaw but kept it tightly shut instead. What the heck has Sesshomaru been doing to make her look mentally ill? Kagome gave a stern and firm nod before heading down the stairs to the lobby. Why would Sesshomaru be there? He doesn't eat lunch does he? Well not in her body anyways. In fact Kagome noticed that her former body was getting rather thin lately.

As soon as she reached the lower lobby she swung open the red doors. In the lobby there was a crowd. Hmmm… I wonder what happened here? Kagome walked towards the crowd and they parted way for her. Obviously they worked for her if they were doing that, parting for her like she was a god. There in the middle of the crowd was Sesshomaru sitting on his haunches staring into space. His stormy blue eyes were glazed over and every now and then his fingers would twitch.

Kagome was outrage. It wasn't much that Sesshomaru was doing but it made her look like a total complete idiot. Before at work she was known as a very intelligent individual but now who knows what is thought of her. Sesshomaru seems to be trying to ruin her reputation. Kagome looked down at the watch that adorned her wrist and saw that she would have at least 10 more minutes until the meeting with Koga. Stomping into the middle of the crowd Kagome yanked Sesshomaru up and out of the crowd and pulled him behind the red doors.

Glaring at him Kagome narrowed his eyes. She blew puffs of smoke from out of her nose and her head steamed. "What was that all about?" Kagome whispered in a truly deadly tone. Sesshomaru slowly turned his head towards her and waited a few precious seconds to answer. "Why I was thinking…"

"Who fucking thinks like that. No normal person would sit down in the middle of the lobby and stair into space like you did! I looked like a baka! PLUS! You were wearing a skirt today and the way you were sitting was inappropriate! I could see that I was wearing no underwear!" Kagome fumed and turned beet red. Sesshomaru could tell she was really pissed but waved it off.

"Then dear oona, you should have brought some of your undergarments. Besides this is more comfortable." Sesshomaru added in the end. He looked away and began his way up the stairs. Trailing behind him was an angry beyond words Kagome.

"Excuse me Mr. Taisho but Mr. Akamatsu has arrived early for the meeting." Haru said as Kagome stomped passed while dragging Sesshomaru by the shirt. Swinging the door open Kagome sat down across Koga on the large business table (that's what she calls it) with Sesshomaru seated next to him.

Sesshomaru noticed that Koga was eyeing him oddly. It was a chilling feeling Sesshomaru had. He then felt bad for Kagome if a man like Koga was trying to hit on her. That was a disgusting thought. In fact any man trying to hit on Kagome gave Sesshomaru a disgusted feeling and slight feelings of jealousy. "Taisho Sesshomaru, it is nice to finally meet you!" Koga greeted loudly and held out his hand. Kagome nodded and got up to give him a handshake. When Koga turned to look at Sesshomaru, who was in Kagome's body, the real Kagome grimaced. Sesshomaru smirked and almost chuckled. Koga smiled, he thought Kagome was happy to see him. Think again!

"Akamatsu Koga, it is also a pleasure…" Kagome said in her stoic impression of Sesshomaru. "What the real pleasure is, is meeting your lovely assistant." Koga chimed as he grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of the hand. Sesshomaru made a gagging face. Koga looked back up and smiled his cheesy smile.

"You may have a seat Mr. Akamatsu." Kagome offered politely. Maybe she should just let him stand up… "So today we have come here to discuss the joining of our companies. As you know my company manufactures weapons and yours produces commercials Mr. Akamatsu. Joining companies help my company skyrocket. As of now the stalk market on weapons trading is low. Commercial my products and I'll recommend you to other high ranking companies and your business will also profit." Kagome spoke professionally. Good thing she decided to study her speech before the meeting. If she didn't get everything right then Sesshomaru would probably go wacko on her.

"Okay." Koga said. He agreed. Kagome thought that it would have taken a lot more convincing then just that little speech to have Koga go with the idea. Was he trying to impress her, I mean, Sesshomaru or something? "I'll go with the idea, but besides that lets just talk." Gay! Gay! Gay! Gay! Kagome screamed in her head. No one 'talks' at a business meeting. "Gomen but this is not the time for personal talk. We have a company to run and I suggest you leave and get back to your work as I should also." Kagome said as best as she could. Trying to be like Sesshomaru was more difficult then she thought.

Koga nodded seriously and got up from the door. "Ms. Higurashi, before I leave I must remind you that we are having a lunch date together, am I not correct?" Koga questioned innocently. Evil! Evil! Evil! "Why yes, I do believe I almost forgot…" Sesshomaru said unsurely. Unsurely! When has Sesshomaru ever been unsure? It's the end of the world! "Would you like for me to bring you back something Mr. Taisho?" Asked Sesshomaru. He was only asking to be polite. Koga smiled. He thought that she was just so sweet.

"How about a desert! I hear from where we are going Kagome that they can make the greatest apple pie in the world." Koga suggested. Sesshomaru nodded and flashed Kagome an evil smile. Kagome got the drift and became nervous. What was Sesshomaru up to? Was he going to do something stupid on the date? Well Kagome will make sure that she would get back at him first. Now what should she say that would be embarrassing…

"By any chance would they have cow pie?" Kagome finally asked after a minute of silence. Sesshomaru glared and Koga's eyes fell out of his sockets. And he's talking about professional? Well at least I get my Kagome back and all to myself too! I can't wait until we are all alone… For some reason after Kagome said that Koga had the image of a cow's behind with it's tail swing back and forth cross his mind.

"Um, no, I don't think that they would have that selection on the list Mr. Taisho." Koga stated seriously. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's face and wanted to laugh to death. It was a priceless mixture of shock and hate. "Oh, okay then. Have a nice lunch." Kagome added, just before she walked out the door she picked her wedgey out in front of them both, which angered Sesshomaru even more.

**A/N:** Priceless! I bet this chappie was also funny. Just remember that Sesshomaru and Kagome have switched bodies!


	11. Hit

**A/N: **So far I haven't updated the last chappie please forgive me loyal fans (dramatic pose)

Chappie # 11 

**Winged Miko:** So Sesshomaru… Where do you get your nails done? They're always so shiny and… WHITE!

**Sesshomaru:** (growl)

**Kagome:** ha, ha… Where do you get them done?

**Koga:** Don't ask him… Ask ME MY LOVE!

**Kagome:** EW! Get away (runs into separate room to hide)

**Winged Miko:** Koga! Leave her alone right now!

**Koga:** And if I don't? (Evil!)

**Winged Miko: **Then I'll erase you from this story for good! And I know you won't like it because the way I'll erase you will be horribly painful!

**Koga:** Kagome! (Runs after her to separate room)

**Winged Miko:** (Sigh --)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha but I do own some of the characters in the play and I own myself. Ha! None can own me!

**Hit**

"What the hell is his problem Kagome?" Koga asked curiously. In fact he just wanted to out right laugh. The person that his Kagome was working for was a total ditz when everything is not all serious. He couldn't even believe that he was just negotiating with a businessman about five minutes ago.

Sesshomaru stayed silent and didn't reply to Koga's question. He was still fuming about what Kagome did. What she did was highly disrespectable. He would get his revenge when he went on this 'lunch date' with Koga. _War!_ "Come on Kags lets go before your weird boss comes back and does something else that's stupid." Koga spoke breaking Sesshomaru from his thoughts of ripping Kagome to shreds. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that all this shit that Kagome is doing turning him on.

"Go then." Sesshomaru pushed Koga in front of him. Koga stumbled. And put on a wry smile. "Kagome. I didn't know you like to play rough." Koga's perverted mind was at work. If the real Kagome was there she would of wondered why there were so many Miroku's being born into the world when they are unwanted.

"Just take me to were you want to take me." Sesshomaru sighed out. He wanted to get his revenge quick and easy without spending more then half an hour with this infuriating man. Koga lead Sesshomaru out to the parking lot and had his limo driver pull up the car. He held out the door for Sesshomaru to get in first like a proper gentleman and then got in himself. While they were riding in the car silence engulfed it. Koga looked uncomfortable in the silence so it was he who broke it. "So Kagome, I've called your house a couple of times but it seems that you are currently not living with your nee chan, Sango anymore." "Duh." Sesshomaru replied. Koga smiled as if he won a prize. When were Kagome's words important? It seemingly was since he was grinning so much over one dull word. "Where do you live then Kagome?" Koga finally asked after silence once again took over the car.

"I live with Sesshomaru '_sama'_" Sesshomaru replied. He emphasized the 'sama' indicating that Sesshomaru was Kagome's master. Koga's jaw dropped and then closed. A thin frown lined his feature's, which made Sesshomaru smirk. His plan was changing drastically. Instead of embarrassing Kagome beyond words in front of Koga he might as well piss the shit out of him.

Kagome followed behind the two carefully in her car, she hoped that they didn't notice that broken down looking car was following them. Like that would be hard to notice. Kagome watched from afar as they limo pulled into a fancy looking daytime restaurant. Getting out of her car she went into the restaurant after them and took a seat nearby. She used the old 'hide behind a menu' tactic as they took a seat right in front of her. "Um, excuse me sir but this seat in reserved for a different couple." Said the waitress. Kagome pulled the menu down far enough for the waitress to have a good look at her face. She wasn't pretty or anything. More plain then cute, the waitress gaped and then shuffled away blushing. _She likes me_ Kagome thought. She smirked. She could do a lot with Sesshomaru's pretty face. At one point Kagome even decided to put make up on it when the real Sesshomaru wasn't home. He looked just like a Victoria's secret model. How sexy.

"Excuse me Ms. But we are ready for our orders now." Koga waved at the waitress that earlier had asked for Kagome to move. "Yes, what would you like sir and Ma 'm?" Koga ordered the sautéed fish and a side order of rice. Sesshomaru made a face at the mention of fish and ordered a stake with a side of mash potatoes.

_And he's telling me to watch the stuff I put in his body! Does he know how many calories a spoonful of mash potatoes even has! And not to mention the stake! I'll be obese by Thursday!_ Kagome screamed when she over heard what Sesshomaru ordered.

"So Kagome, finally we are together again." Koga grinned dumbly. "I know, how horrible." Sesshomaru mildly retorted. Koga's eyebrows shot up and then his mouth twitched. "Yeah, so, Kagome… what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you around much. No more run ins anymore…" "I stay at the office late to work Koga. I have to do my best for my boss. I don't want him to think low of me. I would do anything for him." Sesshomaru replied like a little girl. Kagome, off in the distance, bit her tongue and choked while Koga's lip twitched again. To Sesshomaru it seems that Koga was getting some what aggravated.

Good.

"So he works you like a dog! Is that what your say?" Koga asked a little heatedly. "Why of course not Koga, he would never do that to me. I do it willingly. After all, I'm. In. Love. With. Him." Sesshomaru finally huffed out while trying to hold in his evil chuckle. Kagome was leaning a little to far off the chair and fell out from what she heard Sesshomaru announce. Koga's mouth fell open into a wide gape.

"B-but Kagome? I thought… I thought it was just you and me! I love you. Not him. You're supposed to be with me. We're meant to be Kagome. That time I saw you with your date in that restaurant, I thought you were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, I tried to replace you with Kikyou but it just wasn't doing it. You're my only women Kagome. Please take me back." Koga pleaded. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Kagome prayed to Kami that Sesshomaru wouldn't say anything stupid back though she did admit that she wanted Koga off her ass. He was confessing his love for her in the middle of a restaurant and this type of stuff should be private. Besides, he was actually telling Sesshomaru that he loved her anyways…

"I thought you brought me here to talk about something interesting Koga, not your dumb love life." Sesshomaru said. Koga looked hurt at Sesshomaru's words, if he knew that it was actually Sesshomaru speaking and not Kagome then he would have cared less. "Kagome! I can't believe you!" Koga shouted. Everyone in the restaurant turned and looked at the big commotion that Koga was making. "And I can't believe the food isn't done yet." Sesshomaru replied with one of the most oblivious statements ever. A few people snickered and other's turned back around trying to ignore them. "Kagome how could you? After all I did for you? I used to take you out all the time and I bought you gifts… What is it that I'm doing that is wrong?" Koga asked heartbrokenly.

Fortunately Sesshomaru had no sympathy for this man because Kagome was about to break down and cry in a corner. "Poor Koga, he must really love me then huh?" Kagome asked herself. She sat there behind the menu listening still. "Your doing everything wrong, I don't want your dumb gifts or for you to take me out! And your sex sucks too!" Sesshomaru yelled. Once again Kagome fell out of her chair. There was now some audible laughing and Koga gave a confused look. "What are you talking about Kagome? For the months that we have been going out, never once did we ever have sex." Koga whispered respectfully. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and said, "I see." while rubbing his chin.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stood up out of the chair and headed towards Kagome. "Well, I guess this is good bye." Sesshomaru said. "Lets go Sesshomaru sama." Sesshomaru decided to blow Kagome's cover so she dropped the menu and gave a cheesy smile. She hunched over her back and strolled out of the restaurant with Sesshomaru in tow. When Kagome looked back she saw that Koga had an angry face plastered on. "How long did you know I was there?" Kagome asked. "You need not know." Sesshomaru replied. Both got into the car and drove away back to work.

"Ms. Yoshimaru, would you please send this down to the filing room." Sesshomaru more demanded then ask. Haru furrowed her eyebrows and blinked. Something was terribly wrong but she just couldn't put her finger on it. What was it that was so odd about Kagome? Ah, Kagome doesn't have her usual cheerful radiance. Why?

"Kagome chan? Are you all right? You never before called me 'Ms. Yoshimaru'." Haru asked. She was worried, Kagome hasn't smiled in almost a week and she's been so cold and distant lately. She was always found in her office either working or lazing around on the couch that some how magically appeared. The once cheery woman was now quiet and kept to herself. Every time Haru would try to initiate a conversation Kagome wouldn't say much anymore and Kagome was usually very talkative.

"Yes I'm… alright." Sesshomaru managed to say. The way that Kagome and Haru spoke was like a secret language that he had to learn. The words they used were not in his vocabulary. He's not use to the slang that Haru or Kagome would sometimes use. He would have to repeat some phrases over and over again in order to attempt to sound like the old Kagome; no one must know what is really going on.

"Are you sure?" Haru asked again just to make sure. "Yes, I am sure. Why do you ask Ms.--- I mean Haru san?" Sesshomaru inquired. "Oh it's nothing… it's just that you don't seem like yourself lately. Is something going on between you and boss man that I don't know about?" Haru asked playfully. She wanted to switch the subject, she felt a little tension rise in the room and that feeling wasn't good. Sesshomaru didn't answer.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to give me them files or what?" Haru asked. Sesshomaru handed them over and Haru went on her way down to the filing rooms of doom! Sesshomaru turned around and walked back to his first office, which Kagome was currently using. He looked at her for a while as he stood in the doorway. Kagome was working hard, even Sesshomaru could see that, she has been managing the company nicely so far and has even achieved the interest of some customers.

"What business do you bring here?" asked the man dressed in black. He sat behind his tall chair that covered his face from Koga's view. He had a very smooth voice, one that you couldn't trust no matter how hard you tried. He was the kind of man that would always stab you in the back and Koga didn't like that. "Why do you think I'm here?" Koga retorted sarcastically. "Well, now Mr. Akamatsu, there is no need to be angry…" chuckled the figure.

The room was dark and dank. It was lit only by candlelight, which wasn't good enough to even travel across the room. It smelled earthy to Koga with a hint of decay. He couldn't understand how any one can work under these conditions. Especially such poor ones, unless he preferred his work space to be… _creepy._

Koga stood there confused, "how do you know my name?" "I own Tokyo, how can I not know you? I know every single resident on this pitiful dump called 'Japan'." The man chuckled out once more darkly. "Who are you exactly?" Koga asked. Maybe it was a bad idea coming to this man for help in the first place. Maybe he should have went some where else… But the man was so notorious and good at what he does, he even had policemen working for him.

"Ah, that question. I can not tell you how many times I've been asked that question by many of the people who come to see me." The man went on, "So, what exactly do you want with my business Mr. Akamatsu?" The man knew what was coming and was ready to make a deal. He knew everything about everybody. "I want to put a hit on Sesshomaru Taisho."

**A/N:** how was that for ya, this was my most brilliant chappies ever! Well maybe not the most brilliant but it makes you want to read more.


	12. Midnight Giggles

**A/N:** So tell how much you love the other chapter. Guess who the mysterious person is? Yes you got it. It's Naraku. Well, the evil person is always Naraku.

**Chappie # 12**

**A Girl Who Loves Anime:** Yo Winged Miko! How you be doin gir?

**Winged Miko:** Who the hell are you?

**A Girl Who Loves Anime:** I can't believe you don't remeba me. I be your gir like that since wes be little girs.

**Winged Miko:** Are you black?

**A Girl Who Loves Anime:** Duh! And wes be the best race in da world!

**Winged Miko:** (whispers) Conceited

**Inuyasha:** Who the hell is that?

**Winged Miko**: What the hell did I tell you Inuyasha? I told you not to come back into this story until I put you in. And you're not coming in until a couple more chappies. Now get out! (gives him the boot)

**A Girl Who Loves Anime: **OOOOOOO! Who's that! He ciiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuttttttte!

**Winged Miko:** Oh, him? He's Inuyasha

**Sesshomaru:** My bastard brother…

**A Girl Who Loves Anime:** Oh my Kami! Who are you! You're so Hot! (faints)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Haru. That's about it though.

Midnight Giggles 

"Sesshomaru Taisho? I might be able to set something up… for the right price that is." The man in the chair spoke. Koga had a hard time hearing what the man said. He spoke in mumbles and Koga was a demon, so if he couldn't hear what the man in the chair said then that strange man must have been talking really quietly. Why would there be any need for whispering? Was some one listening in on them?

"How much do you want?" Koga said impatiently. He was getting tired of all the games this man was playing, besides, stalling wasn't going to get any of them anywhere. "Make an offer." Said the stranger. He still sat behind his desk hidden in the shadows that lurked in the room. He probably doesn't allow just any one to see his face. "2 Million." Koga said. "Ha! For the head of Taisho? I think not. Higher."

"3 Million." Koga offered. He really didn't want to go any higher then that because it was coming out of his own pocket. He couldn't use anything straight from the company's funds because it'll be suspicious when the murder of Sesshomaru Taisho just made headlines and millions of dollars are missing from his company's funds. Everything would lead straight back to him. That was too risky.

"Ha! Please don't make me laugh. Make me your final offer or else you won't get anything from me." The stranger said coldly. He was pushing and pushing at Koga's buttons and wasn't long before he would pop. "4.5 million, that's my final offer you bastard." Koga spat. "Tisk, tisk, tisk Koga Akamatsu, your temper shouldn't leave bad impressions on me, besides what if this tape of you placing a hit on Sesshomaru Taisho accidentally fell into the hands of the authorities?" the stranger asked innocently as he pulled out a small black tape and waved it around mischievously. Koga's eyes widened in fear and then turned red from anger. "Who the fuck are you to be messing with me!" Koga growled out. He couldn't believe he fell into a trap. The man was probably going to black mail him to no end.

"Mr. Akamatsu, I'm Naraku. I can do anything I want." He chuckled darkly.

_Kami, I didn't realize how hard Mr. Taisho's work really is… Man, he has 20 times the paper work he makes me do! I guess he was being generous every time my desk was piled with .05 of what he had to actually do. (Think again) Wait, he's a jackass; I bet he's enjoying being in body now while I have to do all his work! I will kill him after I get my body back! I mean I do admit his work is hard and everything with all the checking of the stock every hour, typing reports, signing checks, looking over contracts, looking at the designs of the weapons and securing the most dangerous of them… I guess his life is a little hard. I feel a little bad that he will have to go through this all over again when we switched our bodies back. He'll go back to his busy, hard, lifeless work while I go back to my carefree life style. Such a hard working man… I should show some respect to him more often. I bet he'll appreciate it._ Kagome all thought this sympathetically.

It has been a long time since she just sat down and reflected herself on her days. She now has just realized what kind of life Sesshomaru is living. To her he always lived a life of solitude because he had no real friends, so strict and untrusting, it was no wonder not many people liked him. _I could be his friend… _She felt a twinge of regret in her heart but at the same time grateful that she won't be living it for long.

It has been a week and some thing days since this happened and she still couldn't get over the fact that their bodies don't belong to them anymore. They've search and searched for the solution to thus problem on their spare time but nothing turned up. They had no lead, no clue to what ever they were looking for.

It was a long day at work, both Sesshomaru and Kagome was tired. Going into the guestroom Kagome laid down on the bed resting her achingly stiff muscles. She hasn't sat down for eight hours straight before and isn't planning to ever again. It was a 'no joke' day and Kagome had to finish all of Sesshomaru's work in a flash. It seemed that Sesshomaru was more at ease during the day and everyone was warming up to him and thinking that their 'Kagome' was going back to normal again. Doing the simple work that the secretary did must have loosened him up a bit. It wasn't long before Kagome fell asleep still wearing her work clothes.

Sesshomaru stood in front of the mirror nude. He stared at Kagome's body in awe. It had such beautiful curves and dips in all the right places. Her body was anything but unattractive. No one can say a bad word about her. If only he had his old body back, then he could put the 'moves' on Kagome. He could show her what a 'real man' could do for this body that he now had in his possession.

Yawning a bit Sesshomaru slowly headed over towards the bed. "Damn this human body, sleep was not required before…" As he lay there on the soft silken sheets, his mind pondered more about this enigma Kagome that worked for him. She was such a complicated person at times. She can be innocently sweet one moment, then terribly seductive the next. It was just not possible to predict Kagome as she changes constantly. Maybe that was what he liked about her. How she never was stable and is always amusing to be around to her 'mood' swings.

"(Sigh) Has this ningen, Kagome, truly captured my heart?" Sesshomaru whispered out into the darkness of the room. Unknowingly Kagome woke to the sounds of mumbling across the hall from her. She adjusted the youkai hearing she had and listened closely to what Sesshomaru was saying.

"_(Sigh) Has this ningen, Kagome, truly captured my heart?" _

What the heck did he just say! Did I think I hear what I thought I heard? He said he was falling for me… awww… Kawaii ne (So cute). TO bad I'm not falling for him. Wait! EEEEWWWWWWWWWW! He said he was falling for me!

Kagome made a gagging expression before she muffled her giggles in the fluffy warm sheets. By the window she noticed something shift in the darkness but paid no mind. Outside the window was a figure watching Kagome curiously before the mysterious figure dispersed. (Now as you can see, it is odd to see a grown man giggle in a blanket.)

She just couldn't believe that this was happening. What would Sango say if she found out that her boss was falling for her?_ She'd probably take advantage of it and try to lure him into my bed…_

**Flash Back:**

"Hey Hojo san!" Sango called out sweetly from the kitchen. Hojo got up from the couch and followed the voice that led into the room that emanated delicious smells. He's waiting for Kagome to come back to her house. Sango had told him that she went out shopping for a few more things for the Senior prom that was coming up tonight. She let him in and told him to wait for Kagome because it wasn't going to take her long to come back. He couldn't wait until tonight so he could show off his beautiful date.

"_So… you like Kagome chan?" Sango asked. She raised her eyebrow at she threw some sort of concoction into a bowl. It smelled delicious but he wasn't sure if her would eat it._

"_Oh yes, Kagome chan is the sweet heart of my life." Hojo claimed which earned a smile from Sango. "I'm glad that you like my little sister Hojo san, I think that you would be a good match for her. All her life no one has really liked her simply cause they were jealous of her looks." Sango said over confidently. "I mean come on, with a girl that looks like that no wonder nobody likes her, except for me, she's my baby."_

"_Oh." Hojo replied. Though he did like Kagome's sister, he just thought that she talked too much for her own good. Silence would be a very good virtue._

"_You know what Kagome san would really like?" Sango asked Hojo half suspiciously, half sincerely. Hojo's face shot up in recognition to that name 'Kagome' being spoken out loud. Now everything seems to be getting interesting when his Kagome is involved._

"_What does she really like? I never really had the chance to ask her."_

"_Well, now that you mentioned it…" Sango said even more suspiciously. She picked Hojo up and dragged him into Kagome's room after she shut the stove off. Sango reached to his shirt and unbuttoned it half way and mused his hair. She then threw him onto the bed and made the strange box shape gesture with her fingers as if picturing it. "Yeah, I think that will do…"_

"_Wha—what are you doing Sango san?" Hojo asked nervously as Sango's dark form loomed over him all the while Kagome peeped through the door to her room. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening except that Hojo and Sango were looking kind of busy at the moment._

"_Sango chan! What are doing with my date!" Kagome yelled as she barged in to her room. "It's not what you think Kagome!" Sango quickly spit out while holding up her hands in front of her. All of a suddenly Hojo jumped out from behind her and pulled her in a desperate clutch. "Kagome! She's—she's trying to rape me!" Hojo accusingly pointed out._

_Sango's eyebrows shot through the roof. "Sango chan! Why are you trying to lay my date!" Kagome yelled hysterically. Not that she was that upset over it but she didn't want Hojo to think that she didn't care._

"_What are talking about, I put him in here for you! Excuse me for trying to get both of you laid! It seems like yall need it!" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs before she stormed out of the room._

End Flash Back 

Kagome giggled at that memory. She shifted under the covers again and looked at the clock._ 12!_ Kagome's mind screamed. She had to wake up early for work tomorrow! She couldn't believe a memory took that long to remember.

**A/N:** Gomen nasai that I haven't updated for the past three weeks… It's just that I have been unbelievably Lazy for the past few days. So I hope you enjoyed this chappie because It might be awhile before I post up another one. Rest assured that I will finish this fanfic though. Let me triumph!


	13. The very next Day

**A/N:** I'm trying my hardest to finish this story before the summer vacation because I don't have internet at my house anymore so I'm using the school computers… And I don't think the computes at my local library accept USB's because they're retarded like that. If I don't finish it then I will notify you and tell you to wait for me!

Chappie # 13 

**Kagome:** Hey Sesshomaru!  
**Sesshomaru:** What.

**Kagome:** Guess what!

**Winged Miko:** Hey is it something interesting?

**Kagome:** Maybe… so guess what Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru:** What.

**Kagome:** I know what you look like 'down there' (giggles)

**Winged Miko:** What the hell! That is important!

**Koga:** (walks in after hearing the last thing Kagome says) What!

**Kagome:** Uh, oh.

**Koga:** Kags, I will not allow you to know such things about men unless that man was me!

**Kagome:** (Shoots him with a magic glowing stick)

**Winged Miko:** Ha, Ha! That's what you get Koga!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**The very next day**

"Sesshomaru! Wake up!" Kagome yelled from the doorway. She had just finished taking a shower and a towel hung loosely by her waist. It was somewhat odd walking around the condo with only a towel on her waist. Before when she had her original body she had to cover a breasts with the towel (which Sesshomaru doesn't even bother to do) but all she has to do is flip a towel on down there and she's all set.

Startled Sesshomaru's hazy blue eyes shout open from the sound of the voice of an offending male. His original voice… Oh how he missed being a man. He missed everything about it. Being himself once more would truly be the happiest day of his life. He just couldn't wait until the day that they found the cure for this seemingly permanent state. "What do you want you insolent fool." Sesshomaru grumbled out. You would say that he wasn't much of a morning person.

"Hey don't get mad at me because you have work. Since I'm the boss now I can order you around so get up!" Kagome yelled again. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he slowly crawled off the bed. As he gathered bathing utensils he walked towards the bathroom. Passing by Kagome he drawled out his last comment.

"By the way, your no the boss. This Sesshomaru is, I'm just working behind the scenes."

"Yeah, what ever. Sounds like cowardice to me." chirped Kagome. She happily skipped away to her own room where she could dress and admire the body she possessed. Sesshomaru let a growl pass his lips, though it sounded more like a hoarse wheeze.

He even missed his growl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome chan!" Haru called out as Sesshomaru walked into the office. Haru jumped on him and gave him a strangely tight hug. "What?" Sesshomaru asked with no concern at all in his voice. "Kagura just went into boss man's office. I think she's gonna try and hid on him again." Haru whispered. One thing that Sesshomaru didn't like about Haru was that she gossiped to much which was too bad because Kagome loved her for it. Sesshomaru smirked at the web of seduction that Kagome unknowingly fell into.

Kagome walked into her temporary office and saw a strange woman sitting on the desk with a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, short pencil skirt on. Kagome looked her up and down and moved towards her seat. She didn't know what this woman was doing here but she'll soon have to explain.

"Ohayo! Sesshomaru sama!" the woman's deep voice purred. It made Kagome want to puke. She didn't like this woman one bit and just knew that she was after Sesshomaru for his money. Kagome shifted her eyes to look her straight in the face. It wasn't any surprise to Kagome as she saw a pair of intense red ones stare right back. She knew who it was and thanked the lord that she finally met the whore everyone has warned her about in the beginning. She knew that this bitch would show up sooner or later.

"Kagura." Kagome acknowledged. "Sesshomaru sama, I was told to bring you important documents for you to sign from the main office," Kagura lied. She bent over and handed Kagome a few files that have already been recently checked. Kagome grimaced as the woman named Kagura bent low so that her mid drift hiked up and her other womanly features broadcasted themselves to the world. She looked up saw Kagura smirking.

Making a disgusted face Kagome already knew what to do. "Sesshomaru sama, I was wondering if you were going out anywhere or with any one tonight?" Kagura purred. She tried to sound desirable but Kagome only found it to be hilarious. Kagura asked the perfect question.

"Hai, I am going out with Ms. Higurashi tonight." Kagome replied. She knew that her answer would totally screw with Kagura's mind. Kagura's eyes widened in fury and she jumped off the desk. "Sesshomaru sama, gomen but I must say that it extremely inappropriate to go out with one of your employees." Kagura spat all the while forgetting her place as an employee herself. "Must I remind you that you are also an employee. Besides, I don't like you." Kagome sneered.

"But---"

"Get out."

"I----"

"Don't like you." Kagome finished.

"She---"

"Your ugly."

"You----"

"Are stupid."

After the last comment Kagura stormed out the office and slammed the door shut. "Slut." Kagome lastly commented. Outside Kagome could hear Haru and Sesshomaru snicker at the fuming Kagura as she also stormed passed them.

Sesshomaru caught Kagura giving him the evil eye as she passed and stomped her way down the stairs. Oh how he had the urge just to push her down those steps. They were so extremely tempting. Maybe he should just take her chances and push her… so humpty dumpty will fall down the stairs and all the king's horses and all the king's men will walk right pass Kagura, never to help her again.

"Ms. Higurashi, I require your presence." Came Kagome from the intercom. Sesshomaru snorted and left Haru behind who stared after her. Sesshomaru walked to the office slowly. So slowly that Kagome began getting annoyed.

_I bet he's doing that on purpose!_

"Hurry up! I don't have all day." Kagome spoke. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked into the office even slower then before. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru harshly asked. He didn't like being called upon by Kagome. She either gave him something stupid to do or said something stupid to him. All in all, either way, she is stupid.

"Uh… Me and you are going out tonight." Kagome simple put. Sesshomaru narrowed an eye at her to see if something was up. "Is this suppose to a joke?" he asked with a sigh. Kagome wrinkled her eyebrows at him and wanted to smack him if only he wasn't the one with her face. "(Of course) Mochiron I'm not joking! Kagura just asked you out on a date and I have a distinct feeling she's gonna be following us so you have to come." Kagome pouted. Man, Sesshomaru's face looks funny when it's pouted.

"And why should I care?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, if you don't care then I'll sleep with her and she'll probably give you STD's…" Kagome began. Sesshomaru growled at her and huffed. He never thought with a million years that a human would threaten him so often like this human did. Besides, even if Kagome had the body of a man it doesn't mean she had the desires of one. She's basically gay right if you think about it because she likes men.

"You don't have the guts." Sesshomaru spat.

"Anything to ruin you." Kagome said sweetly. That innocent thing she was going for wasn't working.

"Fine."

Barging into the office building up onto the top floor Sango collapsed in a heap. After catching her breath, like the dramatic person she is, she straightened out her clothing and walked up to the front desk where a woman with a pin that said 'Haru' on it sat typing away. "Ano…" Sango said. Looking up Haru smiled.

"Hello, my name is Haru Yoshimaru. How may I be of service for you today?"

"Uh, I'm looking for Kagome. Has she been to work lately?"

"Why yes she has. She hasn't missed a single day." Haru said perkily.

"I'm her sister Sango, may I please speak to her?"

"Yes you may. Have a seat and she'll be right with you."

Phoning in to Kagome's office no one picked up. _Hm… she still must be in Sesshomaru's office…_

"You know I think we should go to the movie-----"

"Mr. Taisho? Gomen for interrupting but there is some here to see Ms. Higurashi. It's her sister Sango Higurashi." Kagome looked up in surprise and totally forgot how to speak. "I'll be right out." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome got up and followed him out the door.

Damn it! Sango must be worried to death. I totally forgot to tell Sesshomaru to call to say that I'm alright. I bet she'd gonna beat my ass when Sesshomaru gets out there. I wonder how this is going to turn out.

"Kagome Chan!" Sango screamed out as she launched her self out of her seat and pounced on top of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru caught her with a clumsy embrace and then pulled away. "Kagome chan! I have been so worried about you. Where have you been all this time? You haven't been home for weeks!

"Uh…" Sesshomaru said awkwardly, "I'm living with my boyfriend now." He pointed towards Kagome. Both Kagome and Haru's jaw dropped to the ground with a 'thud.' "What!" Sango, Kagome, and Haru said in unison. "I'm going to repeat myself." "But Kagome, how could you not tell me that you were going to move with some one else. Give a girl a little warning before you do something like that. Besides, how come you never told me about this boyfriend of yours?"

"…"

"Well, at least he's sexy." Sango whispered into Sesshomaru's ears. Kagome, from a distance, blushed at what she heard Sango tell Sesshomaru. Her youkai hearing was just too good to be true if she really tried to listen in.

Hours later 

"Are you done yet?" sighed Sesshomaru. Sango stopped her conversation and looked at Sesshomaru oddly. "Kagome chan, are you alright? Ever since today, you've been acting very odd." Sango confirmed. "Yes I am okay. It just that I don't appreciate it when my relatives come and disrupt me at work." Sesshomaru replied flatly. Sango gave and irritated look and then stood up. "Well, gomen for being worried about you." She huffed and walked out the door. "Finally!" Sesshomaru said which earned a glare from Kagome. Her eye twitched aggravation and so did her claws.

Why I otta kill em! I can't believe he did that to my nee chan Sango. Now she'll be mad at me! And she holds grudges for along time…Argh!

"What the hell was that for? I can't believe you did that. Sango and I have a very good relationship and if you screwed it up then your dead." Kagome fumed. Sesshomaru just had too much audacity.

"What ever."

**A/N:** I actually updated with in a week of the last posted one! Feel happy for me because I'm oh so very proud of myself right now. Please send in reviews. It makes me type faster.


	14. Accidents Happen

**A/N:** Hello! Welcome to movie phone! If you know the name of the movie you want to see press 1. To the theater nearest you press 2. To tell me to shut up press 3.

Oh… I see you've pressed 3. How very disappointing…

Chappie # 14 Inuyasha cast on break… Will return later 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

Accidents happen 

"Naraku, I found where he lives. Strange, I caught giggling into a pillow I think." Said the figure that was later that night at Sesshomaru's home. "Good, good. Do you know what your mission is?" Naraku asked out. He was very eager to get this over with. He wanted the money Koga was willing to offer. With his money and Koga's combined her could buy up all the company shares and take control of both Koga and Taisho corp. This was his greatest plan yet.

"Yeah, I know what to do. You don't need to ask me twice. I hate that bastard as much as you do." Said the figure gruffly. Naraku chuckled evilly as he swiveled his chair around to have a good look at his lackey. "You know, I can never thank you enough." Naraku whispered. "What ever." With that the figure jumped out of the room and into the night, most likely planning on bringing death to Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Watch out Sesshomaru, I'm coming to get you."

Next Day 

It was now the end of work and Kagome got ready to go out with Sesshomaru, after all she did tell Kagura that she was Going out on a date with 'Kagome.' Besides, she didn't want to get caught lying because Kagura was that type of 'stalker crazy' people that she really didn't want to get her self involved with now. Kagome threw on her black suited jacket and waited out side of the office for Sesshomaru to appear.

"Finally, you made it!" Kagome said sarcastically as Sesshomaru descended the stairs 10 minutes later. The sky was quickly darkening as Kagome noticed the first star appear. The twinkle of that star reminded her of so many found memories.

I wish, I wish, upon a star… 

"Ready to go on our date fat ass?" Kagome mildly asked. "If I do recall, this is your body." Sesshomaru shot back quiet emotionlessly. "Yeah I know it's my body and you have been letting myself go lately. I demand that you exercise more!" Kagome yelled out. First it seemed that she was getting to thin and now it looks like she is getting too fat. Besides! She has never seen Sesshomaru have enough time to actually eat. She makes sure of that by giving him tons of work but it seems he has found some way of enjoying food more often.

"Fine, if you want me to exercise more then you just might end up looking like a body builder…" Sesshomaru mumbled. He was getting tired and fed up with Kagome's complaining. Wasn't it enough that he has to go out on a date with her even though… he likes her?

"Mr. Taisho, if I end up looking like that then I'll kill you!" Kagome shouted. _Ah man! He's going to make me look like a freak. My body's gonna look like the hulks by the end of this switching body escapade! _"You can try." Sesshomaru suggested. _I bet this is how Sesshomaru flirts! He's such a weirdo. Anyways he should be thanking me. I'm doing him to favors, getting him away from Kagura and letting him date me, though it's kinda weird since I'm a dud and he's a girl now…_

"Yeah what ever. Let's go on our date. I think we should go to the movies… maybe watch that new movie out called 'The Omen'." Kagome said eerily. Sesshomaru snorted and headed towards the car that Kagome now drove. His car.

Arriving at the movies Kagome bought both of the tickets for the movie. Well she bought one, the ticket seller was gawking at how good she looked and gave her a free one. "Maybe I should go out more often huh Mr. Taisho? I mean with your good looks you probably get free stuff from women all the time. I bet they throw themselves at your feet, though I think that's very pathetic." Kagome commented. Sesshomaru looked up at her with amazement. She actually said something intelligent for once and perfectly too. He then smirked. "So you admit that I'm good looking?" Sesshomaru asked haughtily. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Come on, who wouldn't think you look gorgeous you conceited bastard!" Kagome laughed. Kagome liked how calm the evening was with Sesshomaru. Usually they would get into fights the first second they get together but today seemed fine. They walked together into the theater and sat down all the way in the back where it was darkest. Kagome loved the dark, it was mysterious and the color soothed her eyes greatly. Not like the bright lights that irritate them.

**2 hrs later**

"That movie sucked!" Kagome whined loudly. Sesshomaru trudged behind making sure that no one thought that he knew her. Kagome was making a big scene all of a sudden because the movie didn't go the way she wanted it to. What a spoiled brat. "Be silent. Your making a scene that I wish to avoid. Besides, Kagura is following us." Sesshomaru added. At the sound of the name 'Kagura' Kagome hushed up quickly. She quickly glanced behind her and surely enough, there was Kagura standing near a lamp post with a skimpy looking red dress on. IF she didn't watch what she was doing then she might be mistaken as a prostitute…

Kagome scowled when Kagura gave her a wink when she noticed that Kagome turned around. It was safe to say that Kagome hated that bitch and wanted nothing more then to rip the tacky purple and red weave off her head. Kagura bit her bottom lip seductively trying to lure Kagome's attention away from Sesshomaru. Her date. Kagome crinkled her face, which surprised Kagura enough to have her trip over the curb. Kagome chuckled and turned around where she found Sesshomaru smirking at her. "I saw that." Sesshomaru said.

"I know, wasn't it funny? I love it when people lose their composure." Sesshomaru chuckled at Kagome's comment and nodded along. He loved it when people lost their composure also. This date was going great so far. Him and Kagome had many things they didn't realize in common. He liked that.

The Tokyo lights were bright and blazing in the night sky and the cars passed by quickly with out stopping for the red lights. _Talk about trying to save gas…_ thought Kagome. It was definitely a noisy night. Kagome looked up to t a large building with a screen out front. Her favorite DDR song came on, Butterfly, and she watched as the arrows moved up the screen and the dancer perfectly synchronized each step with her partner. The anime characters on the screen danced erratically while Kagome hummed to the tune. They passed the building, still hearing the music in the background, and ended up in front of a restaurant that looked very ordinary in fact. It wasn't the fancy ones that her dates or even Sesshomaru would take her to sometimes. "Hey lets go in and have a sundae!" Kagome suggested. Sesshomaru agreed. It was odd still to see his own image being so cheerful. He could never imagine himself as that type of person that Kagome is.

"Hello, my name is Haruka Ishizeki. What can I get you?" the red headed waiter asked very perkily. Her perkiness was even worse then Kagome's. Sesshomaru wanted to claw the smile off the waiters face. Why did people, most of all humans, have to smile all the time? There was nothing to smile about in today's world... Not with all the diseases, death and sadness that roamed about. He had given up such perkiness a long time ago.

"Uh, could we get two of the biggest sundaes on the menu?" Kagome asked. The waiter smiled and a twinkle set in her eyes. "Mochiron! (Of course)." She bounded off into the kitchen and set their orders while Kagome and Sesshomaru took a seat in one of the booths. On their way to sitting down Kagura popped up out of nowhere and… "Mind if I take a seat?" Kagura sat herself right down in between Kagome and Sesshomaru. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru growled in response. Kagura, clearly unaware, was going to get her head ripped off by Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked coldly. Kagura turned and acted as if this was the first time she saw Kagome. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm sitting with Sesshomaru." She replied obnoxiously. She then turned her attention back to Kagome and ignored Sesshomaru. Kagome fumed at how rude she could be. Did she think that people were blind to her attitude?

"As you can see I'm on a date with Kagome. I think you should leave." Kagome got straight to the point. She wanted that red-eyed bitch out of there. Kagura furrowed her eyebrows and snuggled up closer to Kagome's arm. Kagome made a disgusted face and pulled away quickly. "I know what you think your doing, but stop it right now." Kagome said in an angered voice. Kagura huffed and folded her arms crossly. "It's her isn't it? You don't like me because of her!" Kagura pointed out to Sesshomaru. "Well duh." Sesshomaru said.

"Shizuka ne! (Shut up) I didn't ask you to speak!" Kagura turned around abruptly raising a hand to smack Sesshomaru across the face. Kagome quickly grabbed Kagura's wrist with a bone-crushing grasp and yanked her up from her seat. "She doesn't need to answer to you!" Kagome whispered in a deadly tone. She dragged Kagura outside and pushed her away from the restaurant. "Pick your stuff up at the office tomorrow. I don't ever want to see your face in my building again." Kagome put out coldly. Kagura looked on with shocked eyes as Kagome walked back into the restaurant.

"Your sundaes are here." Said the waiter cheerfully oblivious to what just happened. Kagome took her seat quickly and dug in. Sesshomaru sat there for a while and stared at the large amount of whatever that was put in front of him. It was a variety of colors, ranging from red to brown. What was this cold piece of what ever?

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked cautiously. Kagome almost choked. "What!" she asked with a mouth full of ice cream. "You never had a sundae before?" she asked with wonder. Sesshomaru shook his head. "You never had ice cream?"

Sesshomaru shook his head again. "But I thought you knew about this stuff! It's the best thing in the world and you have never tried once in your life? If you didn't know what a sundae was then why did you agree to eat it?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Just eat it!" Kagome picked up the spoon and shoved it in his mouth. Sesshomaru gagged and pulled the spoon out. After swallowing it he looked up at her. Blinking twice. "It's… very good." He put. He began to devour it slowly as Kagome smiled and watched. _Should I warn him? Nah…_ As soon as Kagome took another bite Sesshomaru picked up his speed in consuming the sweet creamy ice cream until her dropped the spoon on the table and clutched his head. "What is happening?" he struggled out. "Brain freeze! You shouldn't have eaten the ice cream so fast…" Kagome said wisely.

Sesshomaru rubbed his head and glared at Kagome. _She could have told me sooner…_ Sesshomaru growled.

"Ha, ha, ha, come on!" Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him outside after paying. This time though she didn't bother letting go. She blushed when she realized this and so did Sesshomaru.

_Why am I not letting his hand go? Do I like him or something? OMK! I think I like him. Oh, well… it isn't so bad I guess. I mean the real him isn't so bad, the one that I saw tonight that is._ Kagome walked all the way to the car where she parked it two blocks away. Traffic was still plentiful during the night and it would indeed take them a long time to get home. Letting go of Kagome's hand Sesshomaru reached for the car door. Kagome quickly grabbed up his hand again. "Why did you let go?" she had a hurt look in her eyes. "I was going to open the car door." He said. He was too shaken to keep holding her hand for that long. If there were a possible chance that Kagome liked him then he wouldn't know what to do. He never had feelings of 'like' towards women but Kagome was different. He tried to sort out these knew feelings she created but just couldn't. Kagome stared into his eyes as she watched as several different emotions flickered through them. They were so sad looking to Kagome. He was alone for so long that he forgot this feeling that Kagome could feel growing between them. She stared a bit longer and both their faces began to inch towards each other's. Just as Sesshomaru readied him self for a kiss he heard a giggle erupt from Kagome. "Gomen! But I feel like a lesbian." Kagome giggled again. "I never imagined I would kiss myself!" Kagome laughed. Sesshomaru gently smiled and opened the car door and got in. His heart was beating rapidly. There was a chance for him. He just knew it. Kagome would never even think of trying to kiss him if she didn't feel the slightest attraction.

Kagome let out sigh and tried to catch her breath for he heart was beating like crazy too. She knew at that moment she liked him. _EEEEEWWWWWW!_ Kagome smiled and got into the car. She turned the ignition on and gunned the engine. The car sped off into the night as Kagome howled out in pure joy. Sesshomaru looked at her in wonder as he too wished that he could be as free spirited as her. But he, he was bound to tradition and he knew it. He could never be like her.

She drove down the high was with great speed, not faster then a demon but still fast. "Ms. Higurashi. I suggest you slow down. You might hit someone. You're an Asian woman driving, please take that into consideration." Sesshomaru said jokingly. Kagome glared at him for a quick second before she saw someone up ahead on the side of the rode. "Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha jumped quickly onto the front of the car. Kagome let out a yell as she swerved. She got back in control and Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha with malice, as if he knew Inuyasha or something. Inuyasha stared back with a malicious smirk as the pretty woman in the car. "Hello Kagome." He punched the glass and his bloodied hand reached to the front where Kagome sat. "Die Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha shouted as the glass scattered into Kagome's vision and he swiped at Kagome's face. Kagome swerved again knowing that this time she wasn't going to make it. What was happening? Why was Inuyasha attacking them or her? _This can't be happening. Oh my Kami! I'm going to die a virgin… Please Lord save us._

_What is Inuyasha doing here! I swear that if he hurts Kagome then I'll strangle him to death. That bastard actually had the nerve to come back and actually try to kill me… well; we'll see when I get my body back. I'm going to punish him severely this time._ "Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted she head straight for a tree. Her eyes widened. They saw nothing but blackness.

**A/N:** This was a very long chappie for me to write. Right guys?

**Sesshomaru:** …

**Kagome:** Of course, you should rest your fingers Winged Miko.

**Winged Miko:** Aw Kagome. I love you so much! Your just so considerate Winged Miko cries in her arm and gives a struggling Kagome a bear hug.

**Inuyasha:** I'm finally in this chapter! What took so long wench!

**Kagome:** Inuyasha?

**Inuyasha:** What?

**Kagome:** Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!

**Inuyasha:** Thump! Thump! Thump! ( )

**Winged Miko:** Good job Kagome chan! I applaud you! (Claps twice)

**Kagome:** (n n)

**Sesshomaru:** Do it again. I never have been so amused in my life.

**Winged Miko:** How old are you anyways?

**Sesshomaru:** Mind your business. You have a lot of it.

**Winged miko:** Huffs!

Well anyways. Sorry that it took so long once again to update. It think I will post up one more chappie after this one before school ends. I have no internet at home so you might have to wait after summer vacation to see new chappies or I could just bring my documents over my friend's house and update them there… Sorry if you don't see anymore new chapters!


	15. I'm me

**A/N: **Everything kind of shocked me at the end as well! Another black out for the soon to be couple. What will happen next? Is Inuyasha going to succeed in killing Sesshomaru only ending up taking Kagome's life instead or is there a twist.

Chappie # 15 

**Winged Miko: **So… Sesshomaru! It seems you and Kagome almost shared a tender moment back there until she giggled.

**Sesshomaru:** …

**Inuyasha:** Finally! You put me into this stupid story!

**Winged Miko:** Shizuka (shut up)

**Inuyasha:** I can't see why you haven't put me in it sooner. I always make the chapters livelier with my award winning personality.

**Winged Miko:** That's what you think Inuyasha.

**Kagome:** What did happen to me Winged Miko?

**Winged Miko:** Well Kags, you'll have to read the story just like everyone else.

**Kags:** (pouts) Where's Koga?

**Winged Miko**: Dunno, don't care.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I'm me 

Inuyasha quickly jumped off the hood of the car as he watched the car stir right into a tree. Did it really only take a little scare to put Sesshomaru into over drive so he could crash and burn? If he knew it was that easy to kill his elder brother then he would have done it sooner. He couldn't believe his ears as the sweet sound of a car colliding with a tree echoed through out the street. He jumped off into the night to escape before the police came, but not before he saw a faint glow of light.

Coming in and out of consciousness, Kagome struggled to open her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open only to be slowly pulled back down by a heavy weight she felt. What was wrong with her? Her sight blurred and she saw black spots spreading through out her vision. She couldn't see as her eyes fluttered closed again.

_What happened… Where am I… Inuyasha, what was he doing on the car? Ah! I remember. I crashed the car into the tree. I wonder if Sesshomaru is okay…_ Kagome tried to force her eyes open again but failed. She also tried numerous times to lift up her limbs but they were just as heavy as her eyes. She was tiring fast and couldn't help it as sleep over took her rationality.

"Kagome…" she heard a deep voice whisper weakly near her. "Huh..." Kagome gurgled out. "Kagome… everything's going be alright." The voice called again. Strangely yet that voice soothed and comforted her like the dark. Kagome soon felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her frame and lift her from the ground. For a moment Kagome had the nauseated feeling of floating in midair. "Kagome, wake up."

She liked the voice and sunk deeper into her sleep. Maybe in the morning she'll wake and find out who her hero is.

**Kagome dreaming…**

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru? Where are you at?" Kagome began to yell. She had a slight feeling of panic. It rose as the time that separated them prolonged itself. "SESSHOMARU!" Kagome began to run in the white drowsy fog. Maybe the fog will lift and then she would be able to find him. Her close friend, the one who always made fun of her but also made her laugh at herself.

"Kagome." She heard his voice. It was close. It was very close. Almost as if the voice was in front of her Kagome began running in the pitch-blackness as the glowing white fog rolled on. "Where are you Sesshomaru? Tell me!"

"_Kagome."_

"_Sesshomaru!" she couldn't stand it any longer. Where the heck was he. If she couldn't find him soon then when she did find him, he would have to suffer the consequential wrath of her anger towards him. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out once more. _

"_Kagome." Kagome was so sure now. The voice was just right in front of her, just out of arms reach. As if the familiar scenario couldn't get any worse a small light began to form in front of her like she was at the end of the tunnel._

"_How cliché." Kagome mumbled. And like anyone would do she ran towards the light. "Kagome, Kagome?" the voice was getting louder. She had to reach it._

Kagome… 

**End Kagome's dream**

"Kagome." Kagome stirred from her sleep and her eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light. The first sight that greeted her was Sesshomaru. Thank Kami he was okay and uninjured. Kagome shifted in Sesshomaru's grip. She looked up expecting to see the starry sky still out but found a roof over her instead. "Sesshomaru? Where are we?" Kagome asked weakly. She hurt all over and hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't move from this comfortable position.

"We are at home." His deep voice rumbled. _Wait a minute! Deep Voice!_ Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at a golden-eyed man who slightly smiled down at her. Kagome brought her hand up and caressed his markings and then brought her hand down to touch her own face. She gasped. She wasn't Sesshomaru any more. She was herself and Sesshomaru was himself. They didn't even have to look for any kind of spell.

And to think they spent all that time looking for something that would resolve this problem that they had. Well, it looks like a good dose of danger has always caused this and it seems that a good dose of danger can cure it. She wondered why… Maybe it had something to do with the miko abilities that she had. Her oji san always said she displayed such powers when she was young but she never thought that because of her power this would be the result. The switching of bodies? Was it some type of defense mechanism that her powers did to ensure that her soul lived on? Those were possible sounding thoughts that circled in her mind.

"Mr. Taisho…" Kagome called out while her eyes began to drift of into sleep again. He looked at her with concerned eyes. "Just call me Sesshomaru Kagome." Kagome smiled and went back into a much-needed sleep.

Sesshomaru looked down at the bundle in his arms. Kagome…. She was so small and defenseless right now. Inuyasha will pay for what he did and he will pay dearly. Was it not enough that the last encounter left him almost half dead? "Inuyasha, when I find you, you don't even want to know what I'll do to you!" Sesshomaru growled out as Kagome stirred in her restful sleep. Sesshomaru quieted down and looked down at her angelic face. It was so peaceful. He wished at that moment he could be at peace. Like her.

He almost lost Kagome tonight and something deep with in him shifted. He was so angered by this and he didn't even know why. Sure he liked her and is interested in their relationship but... He shouldn't be this attached should he? He looked down at her face one final time and slowly rose off her bed and headed out of her room. He hoped she wouldn't move out after this. It was a very comfortable feeling knowing that she was right next door.

Heading next door where his room was he opened the door and entered. He shuffled through a couple of draws and finally pulled out a silver case. Looking at it for a few minutes he decided to open it. He punched in the code to the pad lock and pulled out a small device. A very small device. It was smaller then a tick. He closed the suitcase and went back into Kagome's room.

I never thought that I, Sesshomaru, would ever need to use this tracker. She is nothing but a mere human, but I care so much for her. If father were here today, he would endlessly taunt me as I did him.

Sesshomaru closed the door behind him quietly and stood regally next to Kagome's bed. Leaning down he gathered Kagome's body in his arms and cradled her. He looked at the small device in her hand and sighed. Narrowing his eyes he slit a small cut in her wrist and shoved the device in it quickly. Kagome's face wrinkled and then went back to normal. Sesshomaru picked up her hand and began to lick the wound and watched it as it healed before him. This small piece of technology should help him keep track of Kagome.

After what happened with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru wasn't sure if he should be keeping a close eye on Kagome. Inuyasha might have actually started to begin to get smart and might take Kagome away from him. He has to at least think that Kagome was someone important to him if she was riding in the same car as him. He wouldn't really let some one he didn't like in the car with him anyways. Sesshomaru looked down at the broken angel and placed a small chaste kiss on her warm inviting lips. It sent a small shudder down his back. _No dirty thoughts!_

The relationship that Kagome and him were developing was turning into something that he liked very much. She's not a normal woman and that's what was drawing him to her. She was just so unpredictable at times and then predictable the next. It was just that everything about her was compatible with him and he couldn't deny it. The chemistry between them was unmistakable, he wanted to badly to do something about it but wasn't sure if Kagome would appreciate it. The last time he kissed her she gave him a black eye and he didn't want that happening again. Sesshomaru put Kagome back down on her bed and tucked her in. her slow breathing soothed him greatly. He looked at her for a few seconds more and then vanished from the room. Kagome stirred.

Sesshomaru walked across the hall in his condo and headed towards the bathroom. He just couldn't get off the fact that he could of lost Kagome, all due to his little bastard of a younger brother. He didn't know the reason of their sibling rivalry anymore. All he knew was that he was going to track Inuyasha down and beat the crap out of him as soon as Kagome got back to normal.

Opening the door to the bathroom he stepped into the steamy room. The heater must be on…

Sesshomaru looked at himself. He was himself again. No boobs, no hips, no Kagome face. He was glad. Now he could be himself again and not worry about how Kagome would punish him if he were to soil her reputation not that he hasn't already. He turned on the shower and began to strip off his clothes. As he pulled off his black boxers, he wondered how Kagome explored his body while he wasn't there, and then he noticed something. There was something on his hip. Was that… is that a tattoo! Sesshomaru looked down and then narrowed his eyes. It said… 'Kagome's bitch' with a fluffy white dog under it. Sesshomaru grimaced and stepped into the shower. Kagome would need a shower after she woke up.

In the morning 

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as the sun poured through the window like a fresh cup of orange juice. She felt rested and fresh as she stretched her aching muscles. Then all of a sudden last night came back to her in a rush.

Inuyasha! 

The man she had always had a crush on in high school tried to kill her. She didn't know why he would do that. Weren't they friends once upon a time… well, until Kikyou stole him away that is. Kagome swung her legs over the side of the bed and opened the door. She needed a shower. She grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. After turning on the shower she stepped into the steaming hot water. The showerhead sprayed the water onto her back with a steady repetitive rhythm that almost lulled Kagome back to sleep. She washed her body, glad that she had all he womanly traits back.

Hm… Do I have to go to work today? Man, I can't believe that is the first thing that comes into my head. I was almost killed last night and all I cane think about is work. Though the other important thing was that… Sesshomaru and me almost kissed! But it was weird; I was about to kiss my own face. Who wouldn't giggle and ruin the whole emotional crap thing the moment you realize you're about to kiss your own lips!

Kagome happily hopped out the shower and draped her towel over her body and headed towards Sesshomaru's room. Quietly she knocked on his door and waited for a reply. She heard a soft grunt and took it as a signal to come in. She peeked through the door and noticed that Sesshomaru was lying haphazardly on his bed. "Um, Sesshomaru? Are we going to work today?" Kagome asked in a small voice. Finally getting her body back was making her feel weird in front of this man even though she was sure that he has already seen every aspect of her body whether he liked it or not. Kagome guessed he liked it.

"Yes." Was his simple reply. He didn't even bother looking up. Kagome closed the door and headed to her room to change into her clothes.

Sesshomaru got up and began changing his clothes for work. He couldn't believe he was going to work after what happened last night. This kind of incident meant that he deserved a good day off especially Kagome her weak human mind needed rest.

"Did you get the job done?" asked Naraku. "Nah, I'll give them a few days before I kill em, I left them injured instead…" Inuyasha said proudly. "Inuyasha. I expect you to get the job done if you want your money. Make sure you do as I say next time…" Naraku ordered slightly heated. _Them? _"Who was this other person in the car with Taisho Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked.

"Ah, it's some bitch that use to have a crush on me…" Inuyasha started. "I asked you who she was, not if she had a crush on you. Answer the damn question and stop stalling!" Hissed Naraku. "Alright, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Inuyasha put out. Naraku was definitely a scary person to work with but Inuyasha wasn't scared of him. It was just something about Naraku that always pissed him off. Maybe after he got the money from Naraku then he would probably turn around and kill him. "It was… Higurashi Kagome." Inuyasha said as he furrowed is eyebrows.

Hm… what kind of relationship does this Higurashi Kagome have with Sesshomaru? I must find out later. Maybe I should let Kagura handle this, she does work for Sesshomaru's company… I wonder. Can I use her against him? Maybe that heartless bastard has finally fallen in love, with a human no less. I shouldn't start to jump to conclusions yet. First I have to find out about this woman.

"I expect you follow orders Inuyasha. Next time try not to disappoint me. You might just find yourself in a very distressing situation if this happens again." Naraku said smoothly. "Feh1 what ever old man." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. Naraku narrowed his eyes and thought about killing Inuyasha twice. "Do you know where Higurashi lives?" Naraku asked. Inuyasha looked at him in mock surprise. "Why?"

"Because if you don't tell me then I'll castrate you."

"Okay, okay. Geezer. Why do old senile men like you get so impatient in old age? Are you doing through menopause?"

"Just tell me or else!"

"Feh! She should still be living in the Higurashi shrine with her sister Sango."

"Good. I have plans for her."

"Kami! Don't tell me! I don't need to know everything you do in your personal time!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's last comment. He just doesn't know why he hasn't killed this hanyou yet.

"Kagome chan!" Haru called out in alarm s she rushed to Kagome's side. Kagome has just entered the office with Sesshomaru by her side. "What happened last night? I heard on the news that you and boss man got into a car accident." _What! We were on the news?_ "To tell you honestly Haru san, I have no idea or recollection of that car crash." Kagome said.

Haru put her hand to Kagome's forehead. "That crash must have done something to you Kagome chan. Today you seem to have your normal sunny personality back. Maybe hat crash was good for you. I'll make sure that I'll bump you with my car every now and then if you're in a bad mood." Haru joked. Kagome laughed along and headed to her office.

Sesshomaru already entered his and was at his desk working away. Kagome felt a little bad that he had to go back to his hard life style. Poor him… "Uh, Sesshomaru? I could help you with some of that work of yours. Believe me, I know how you feel with all of that work." Sesshomaru blinked twice and slid some work over to the side of his desk and motioned for her to sit near him. He didn't want to, but he realized that after being so free in Kagome's body he has gotten a little lazy. He didn't really mind if it was her asking if he needed some help. She was his friend after all.

After two hours passed Kagome set her pen down and stretched her arms out. Sesshomaru looked up briefly from his paper work that he was still going over and then looked back down. "There is still work to be done Kagome."

"Yeah, but I'm too tired right now and I'm in need of a lunch break."

"Aren't you getting a bit to… fat?" Kagome's jaw dropped when Sesshomaru suggested she was getting to FAT! Kagome wrinkled her face in anger and ended up walking to Sesshomaru, poking his shoulder harshly, and flinging his work to the ground when he turned his head to her. Sesshomaru's golden eyes bore holes through her head. "What is wrong with you! Explain yourself!" Sesshomaru demanded. He had the work in perfect order and was about to finish signing them all when Kagome scattered them all to the floor. Now he has to pick them all up and then put them back in order and start all over from beginning to end. Kagome folded her arms and puffed.

"I'm me! That's how I'll always explain about myself from now on!"

**A/N:** How do you like it people? Please send in some reviews. They do actually make me want to type up the rest of my story. TO tell you the truth, the only reason why I update every other week is because I have no true plot to the story. It's just some random love thing and it takes a lot of my brainpower to have an inspiration on what the next Chappie will be.


	16. Guns and Roses

**A/N:** Ha! I have so many hits on this story so far but I couldn't help but think that if I just made the summary more interesting then I would have more hits then my first story Married Under A Crescent Moon. Maybe I should rewrite the very short summary… And maybe I shouldn't. You know what? I'll let the reviews tell me what to do. Please do review. I'll remind you again later.

Chappie # 16 

**Winged Miko: **Inuyasha sucks!

**Inuyasha:** Ha! You didn't say that last night!

**Winged Miko:** What are you talking about! (Shifty eyed)

**Kagome:** Winged Miko? Is Inuyasha bothering you?

**Winged Miko:** Yes he is! You know what to do Kags.

**Kagome:** OSUWARI!

**Inuyasha:** BAM!

**Sesshomaru:** That was interesting. May I see that again?

**Kagome:** Sure! OSUWARI!

**Inuyasha:** THUMP! Hey! I didn't even deserve that!

**Winged Miko:** Yes you did. (--)

**Inuyasha:** No I didn't!

**Koga:** That's what you think.

**Inuyasha:** Where the heck did you come from!

**Koga:** Mind your own business mutt!

**Inuyasha:** Shut up!

**Koga:** Bastard mutt

**Inuyasha:** Flea bitten pooch

**Winged Miko:** Boys, boys, no fighting over me!

**Koga and Inuyasha:** No one would ever fight over you!

**Winged Miko:** Don't make me cry! (Runs away)

Guns and Roses 

"Hay Kagome chan!" Haru called out as Kagome left their bosses office. Kagome turned around and smiled easily at her. "Yeah?" Kagome questioned. It seemed that Haru always had a question after she left Sesshomaru's office even when she wasn't even in her own body. It sure did feel good to be back to normal. _I wonder if he found that tattoo yet?_ "So… it seems that you and boss man are warming up to each other." Haru said easily. Kagome gave a 'don't go there' look. "Haru san, how many times must I insist that there isn't anything between us?" Kagome asked. Haru raised an eyebrow and continued with her banter. "Well, what ever. I guess you two can't see what the rest of the office and I see."

"What! What? What do you guys see? If you see something then I would see something." Kagome said hurriedly. "Cut the act Kagome, everyone knows that you like boss man. And that's okay, but just don't let it gas up your head. I don't want you making wrong decisions now. He might make your mind go loco!"

"Haru san, I guarantee that he won't gas up my head so get back to work so I could finish my work." Kagome laughed. She waved Haru off and went back into her office. She hoped that Sesshomaru would have a hard time gathering all the papers she scattered on the floor. He was beginning to get annoying again after they got back to normal.

Hm Sesshomaru… I have a crush on that bastard don't I? I think I do have a crush on him. How many times do I have to confirm this with in my mind to do something about it/ I hope that this thing we have between us can progress because I would love to see what would come out of it. Maybe something beautiful… like Sesshomaru. Sigh…

Kagome shuffled through the rest of the papers that Sesshomaru wanted her to finish. It was such boring work, yet it paid so well… She had to go visit Sango. She was home today so Kagome thought it would be nice to straighten things up between them, Sesshomaru was far to rude to Sango. In fact, she should just leave now since the work was done. Kagome hurriedly scampered to Sesshomaru's office and swung the door open.

"Sesshomaru? I'm going home early today to visit my sister." Kagome announced. Sesshomaru looked up from still gathering the papers. "Fine, that means I can get more work done with out you around to mess it up." Kagome gave a dirty face and left. She didn't even bother to offer help for the mess she created and that's the exact reason why Sesshomaru liked her. How defiant she was? It just intrigued him so.

Kagome was just down in the lobby when she realized she didn't have a car to drive. Man did that suck. Guess she had to take the bus again from now on. Not that she planned on moving out of Sesshomaru's but it was just too much trouble to ask him to drive her to her sister's house every now and then. He would probably make a big fuss out of it just to get on her nerves.

Kagome slowly made her way down to the bus stop, about several steps away from the company building. How convenient… Kagome sighed and waited for the next three minutes. The bus number 15 should be arriving soon. Slumping her shoulders Kagome leaned against the 'stop' sign and scanned the area. Just as she suspected she spotted her stalker car behind some bushes. If Koga thought that she wouldn't be able to see the car then he was dead wrong. He should give her more credit then that. Koga's very lucky that Sesshomaru hasn't murdered him by now because surely Sesshomaru has noticed that he was being followed for the short period of time they switched bodies.

"Ah! Yes! The bus has finally arrived!" Kagome yelled in an exaggerated tone. The bus stopped near her and she hopped onto the bus. The driver winked at her and she shuddered as she walked down the little aisle and took a seat near a small boy that reminded her of Souta. The little boy was very cute. Kagome stared at him with adoration until the little boy caught her smiling at him. He gave her a suspicious look and inched closer to the window. He gave her another glance and flared his nostrils, which made Kagome giggle. After the little laugh Kagome straightened herself out and waited for the next stop that led to her old home with Sango and Miroku. She had a new home now with Sesshomaru and wants to keep it that way.

"Washington ave. Next stop!" the driver called. Kagome got up from her seat and held the metal bar above her while the bus parked at the nearest stop to let her off. Kagome thanked the driver who winked at her again and strode off near her childhood home. Ever since her mom and dad died it hasn't been the same. Souta moved out, and the house began to fall apart after that. Kohaku went wherever the wind took him (The wind was Souta) and only the two girls were left to tend to the old home. Kagome remembered once that Sango and her were having a conversation about their brothers before. Sango claimed Kohaku as the favorite and Kagome claimed that both were equally important.

**Flash Back:**

"Sango chan! You can't just pick out our brothers like that! Just because Kohaku chan is the youngest doesn't mean you should kick out Souta!" Kagome yelled. Sango raised an eyebrow and waved off Kagome's comment. "Bah! Everyone has favorites Kagome, and I know for a fact that Souta is yours!"

"Nah uh! I love them both equally!" Kagome pouted. "What ever! Souta is your favorite because he protects you and crap because you can't stick up for yourself! Remember when he beat the crap out of Inuyasha for calling you ugly! Inuyasha must have gotten run over by a bulldozer when I saw him!" Laughed Sango. Kagome put on a little knowing smile.

**End Flash Back**

It wasn't long before the Sango found her soul mate Miroku and Kagome finished college early due to her genius. Souta was only a year older then Kagome and Sango was the oldest. Kohaku was the youngest of the bunch. Both the brothers were off on some adventure claiming that there were treasures to be found. Souta always got Kohaku into trouble so neither Kagome or Sango trusted Souta with the youngest sibling. It was like trying not to boil and egg if you brought it into a hot spring. You can't just give poor Kohaku over to Souta and not expect him to come out of it untainted.

The house still looked worn but slightly better. There used to be weeds all over the front lawn but now there were sprouting dragon snap flowers and small black eyed Susan's growing around the shrine that belong to their family. The bright green grass also added a light atmosphere even though their home had its share of devastating trials. The house was now repainted a bright sensible yellow and the old rusted gates were replaced with nice oiled black ones. The house wasn't much but it held memories that should never be forgotten.

"Sango chan! I'm home!" Kagome called out. Oddly the front door was unlocked when Kagome ran up the stairs. Sango must have forgotten to lock it. Probably because that perverted husband of hers was distracting her in some way. Kagome made her way up stairs. Something was slightly off though. The house was perfectly clean and spotless like Sango liked it but everything was just to quiet. Kagome expected to find Sango running after Miroku with a butcher knife at this time of day since this was his naughty hour.

"Miroku kun!" Kagome called out once again. Something was definitely not right. There should be screaming and yelling and a very heavy body falling to the floor by now. Most likely Miroku's body. The cause, Sango. Where have those two decided to hide? "Sango, Miroku! Come out from hiding cause this isn't funny!" Kagome yelled up the stairs to Sango and Miroku's part of the house. Where they do all their 'private' stuff. Kagome quietly headed up the stairs and noticed there was something on the ground… Was that Sango's rifle? It was on the ground near the couple's bedroom. Now why would there gun be lying on the ground in the middle of the hallway.

Kagome didn't know what was going on now; she felt a funny feeling rise in the pit of her stomach. She slowed her breathing and crept towards the door to Sango and Miroku's bedroom. Just as she peeked into the door Kagome only caught a glimpse of her sister until someone slammed their hand onto her shoulder and twisted her around.

"Hello there, Kagome." The deep voice rumbled. Kagome widened her eyes in fear and stuttered. "W-who the f-fuck are you?" Kagome shook as the man grabbed her arm and dragged her into the room. There near the fireplace Sango and Miroku were tied to a chair, knocked out. Kagome's breath quickened and as fast as lightening Kagome whirled around to face the intruder. He was tall and handsome in an evil way. Long wavy dark tendrils scattered themselves across his shoulders while his blood red irises bore holes into her own deep blue ones. He smiled and showed off his well-shaped fangs, they were small compared to Sesshomaru's so the intruder must he hanyou.

Kagome didn't know what to do. Who was this stranger and why did he tie up her nee chan and Miroku. She had to go find help. Kagome tried to make her long legs bolt past him but he caught her and slammed her into a wall. Kagome's breath was forced out as her body slipped to the floor. This man was just simply too strong for her. "Kagome, I can see now why Sesshomaru Taisho has been around you. You are a very beautiful flower…" the man whispered in her ear as he ran his hand through her hair. Kagome twitched and turned her face to the side. She didn't want to know what was going to happen next.

The man was lying on top of her and in between her legs. Her pencil skirt was riding up her leg and was exposing her inner thigh, which was going to receive some attention from him soon probably. She could already feel his growing erection poking her stomach. She was nervous. In situations like these she could never think on her feet. That was just one of the negative things about her.

Sesshomaru was patient sitting in his office as he reorganized the papers that Kagome scattered like no tomorrow. It has been about ten minutes since Kagome left and Sesshomaru loved it. As he stuck the last paper on top there was little ringing that went off in his head. What was it? He followed the sound and realized it was in his desk. He pulled out an ipod shaped device and looked at it. The device was meant for keeping track of Kagome. The little blinking light that indicated her location just turned red which meant she was in distress. The blinking kept vibrating. Her situation must be bad. Sesshomaru got up and grabbed his suited blazer as he headed out his office. "Ms. Yoshimaru, I will be stepping out for a while. Inform anyone who calls me to leave me alone." Sesshomaru ordered. Haru raised an eyebrow and bowed to his request/ command.

"You know Kagome, Inuyasha told me all about you. But he never told me how pretty you were." The man chuckled as Kagome squirmed under him. He inhaled her intoxicating scent and began to touch her thigh. Slowly his hand made it's way up her skirt and began to tug at her panties. Kagome was about to scream when he hushed her mouth with a harsh kiss that he crushed her with and stroked her hair to calm her. Kagome relaxed her body but was still tense with in her mind. The evil/ handsome man pulled out something from behind him and brought it closer to Kagome's face. Kagome shut her eyes tight expecting to be sliced with a knife but instead a flowery scent crossed her nose.

She peeked open her eyes and saw a rose being tucked into the corner of her ear. "A rose for an even more beautiful rose." The man said. Kagome shuddered. The man smiled again and placed a long wet kiss on her neck and began trailing in down her skin as his other hand worked on the button's to her small white blouse. Man did she wish she had put on a more layered outfit. At least he would have difficulty taking off her clothes.

"Your scent is so delicious, and you're a virgin too? Who would have known with a face like yours…" he pulled off her shirt and panties and tossed it into the flames that roared with in the fireplace. His left hand began touching her milky inner thigh and the other stroked her hair. "Please, don't do this…" Kagome whimpered. His evil grin spread wider across his face. "Do what? Do this?" he made a grab for her hand and pulled it towards his throbbing member. Kagome scrunched up her face and turned away as the man chuckled. Kagome had tears welling up in her eyes. They were yet to be shed. "Don't cry my rose, this will make you feel all better…" the man stood up on his knees and unzipped his pants.

The tears finally spilled. Kagome didn't want to get raped in her own home. Who would? But she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't know how to use her miko powers and the hanyou over powered her physically. The man pulled one of Kagome's legs over his shoulder and set his sights on her exposed private part. He inhaled once again and exhaled with contentment. "I bet you're really wet and tight. I can't wait to be your first…" Kagome began to sob lightly in fear. She didn't want this. Why would this man do this? No man should be low enough to even think about raping a woman. His thick long member began prodding her entrance.

The hanyou pulled back just enough as he was about to plunge into her depths when the door swung open. The hanyou stopped dead in his tracks, jumped up and pulled on his pants while Kagome's leg dropped to the floor with a thud. There standing by the door was a very angered Sesshomaru. He heard her soft cries from outside the house and this man's soft mumbles. "Who are you." Sesshomaru commanded. The man smiled and jumped into the air. He began to vanish right before their eyes. "Ask your brother…" he said before he completely disappeared. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at what the answer came as. He scanned the room and saw Kagome crumpled up into a small heap on the floor. He rushed over and looked at her. She was half naked and crying.

It seems the filthy hanyou tried to rape her. I'll kill him for making my Kagome cry.

Kagome pulled her skirt down and reached out her arms to push herself up only to end up falling to the ground again. Luckily Sesshomaru caught her in mid fall. Wrapping his arms around her Kagome began to sob louder. Sesshomaru looked down at this tiny human that he cared for. She was just so small. He had to protect her. If he didn't then who will? As he stared at her he noticed the rose at the side of her head. It smelled odd. It's scent was covered with that hanyou's own. He would have to keep that rose later for future use.

"Kagome, I'll be the one protecting you from know on." Sesshomaru spoke firmly into the air. Kagome's sobbing quieted for a moment. "Arigato." Kagome whispered as the tear ceased their falling.

**A/N:** Kinda sexual didn't you think. Should I make this end up as a Naraku/Kagome fanfic or should I keep it as a Sesshomaru/Kagome one? You'll just have to send me reviews. If you don't then I'll make this fiction your worst nightmare. You don't know what kind of Kagome? Paring I'm gonna do if you don't do as I say!


	17. 2 lazy even write a full page

**A/N:** Like, I no that I don't update much but you have to realize that i don have a compoop at home! If i had one then i would type up chpts in a split second.

Chappie # 17

**Winged Miko:** Inuyashaaaaa!

**Inuyahsa:** Kagomeeee!

**Winged Miko:** Inuyasha (whisper)

**Inuyasha: **Kagome

**Winged Miko:** InuYASHA!

**Inuyasha:** Kagome...

**Kagome:** (sweat drop)

**Winged Miko:** Inuyasha!

**Inuyasha: **KAGOME!

**Wingd Miko:** Damn it Inuyasha! Stop that!

**Kagome:** Yeah! OSUWARI!

**Inuyasha:** BAM!

**Winged Miko:** Sorry folks... I had no idea what Inuyasha was doing

**Inuyasha: **I thought that we was doing that thing like in the commercial! you know, how we yell out each others name and it sounds sexual if you're in a different room! you set me up!

**Winged Miko:** -- First of all Inuyasha, in that Commercial Kagome is yelling out your name. Second of all, I don't have the time of day to set up a moron.

**Kagome:** Yeah!

**Inuyasha: **Shut up!

**Kagome and Winged Miko: **Hey where's Sesshomaru? (drools)

**Inuyasha: **Twitch twitch.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own Inuyasha

**To lazy to even write a full page**

The moment was over before it even began. "Kagome get up and fix your clothes. I don't think you would want for your Ni chan to find out about this." Sesshomaru said. Kagome thought about it and nodded. She knew that Sango would make a really huge deal out of it and then would get herself hurt in the process.

"Sango chan? Sango chan? Wake up ni chan..." Kagome whispered as she crawled over to where Sango sat wrapped in a chair. It had only been a few minutes since the incident. As Kagome got up and shook Sango by her shoulders, her eyes slowly opened. "Are you okay Sango chan?" Kagome asked lovingly. Sango narrowed her eyes and replied. "Mfffmmrraaamm!" "Sango chan slow down, I can't understand you." kagome sighed. "MMMAAA!" Sango muffled even louder. "Ah! Wait, I got it!" Kagome spurted out in realization.

RIP!

"OWE!"

"Gomen ne Sango chan!" Kagome apologized quickly as she dropped the duck tape on the floor. "What the hell did you do that for?" Sango yelled. _'Hey u got a free lip wax didn't you...'_ thought Kagome. As Miroku slowly awoke to all Sango's yelling Kagome began to explain what happened. "I say we should kill the bastard!" Sango heaved angrily as she jumped up. "Calm down Sango chan," Kagome pleaded, "besides, I came here to apologize for my behavior the last time we met..."

"Kagome..." Sango began. "No, no! I just wasn't myself that day." Kagome said as Sango reached out for a hug. "Okay, now slide your hand down her butt..." Miroku purred. "Miroku!" Sango yelled. Off in the distance a loud slap can be heard. "We have to report this to the police you know Kagome?" Sango asked. "If I were you I would not. It is best to keep quiet, or he might come back and kill you." Sesshomaru put in nonchalantly. " And how would you know?" Sango accused.

Silence... "Urgh! Sesshomaru! You think you know everything sometimes!" screeched Kagome. Sesshomaru cringed from the high pitched tone of his secratary.

"Then what the hell should we do about it?" Sango asked again. "Keep quiet." Sesshomaru replied irritantly. "Well, okay then Mr. Big Man." Sango said as she threw up her hands in sarcasm. "Seriously though Sango chan, I think that Sesshomaru might be right about this. Just keep quiet for now... please?" Kagome begged earnestly. "Fine," Sango gave in, "but... what are you going to do about it?" "I don't know Sango, all I know is that I have to go home and think about somethings." Kagome said. "You leaving already huh? I've missed seeing you naked Kagome." Miroku pouted out. He recieved a growl from Sesshomaru and a smack from Sango. "I have to go." Kagome and Sesshomaru made their way down stairs, leaving Sango and Miroku staring at them.

"Sesshomaru, I'm scared... After what happned to me. I don know if I can do this. I don't think we can actually figure out who this guy is. And Inuyasha..." Kagome said. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and kept walking towards the car. It was nearly night, it was best that they drive home.

_OMK! i can't believe I saw Inuyasha! Or some one who looked like him... Just the image of him brings back old memories that I want to get rid of. The hurt and pain are just too much... Will Sesshomaru even be able to find the culprit? With all the tricks that demon has up his sleeve, I seriously doubt it..._

"Sesshomaru, are you realy going to go after this man?" Kagome inquired. "Yes." "Sesshomaru, I think we might have bitten off more then we could chew if we go after this guy." Kagome said. "We are already in deeper then you could imagine Kagome."

**A/N:** Sorry you guys that this chappie is so short but... thats just the way things role when i have to many stuff on my mind. I think it's been a year and then sum since i have updated this story... bet yall thought i forgot about this storry huh?


End file.
